


The babysitter and the DILF

by sadie1504



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fatherhood, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Idiots in Love, Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Peter's POV, Queer Character, Queer Themes, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Slow Romance, Smut, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, daddy Steve Rogers, dilf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 42,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26584711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadie1504/pseuds/sadie1504
Summary: Peter has to juggle with his studies and work, and gets offered a babysitting job taking care of Steve Roger's daughter. Steve's a single dad in need of help so Peter doesn't have the heart to say no, and it also doesn't hurt that Steve is so ridiculously hot.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker/Steve Rogers
Comments: 74
Kudos: 225





	1. Chapter 1

As he was waiting for his frozen pizza to be ready, Peter walked around the small kitchen of his flat, stretching his neck and his back. He’d been sitting for hours writing a paper, and eyeing his phone on the counter, he realized he had neglected it for a while. He took it and smiled as soon as he saw the text messages popping on his screen. They were from Pepper, who he hadn’t talked to in what felt like ages.

_Hello Peter! How are you? We all miss you so much, especially Morgan.  
She says hello, by the way! _

She had sent a picture of Morgan, waving and smiling, her missing tooth making her look even more adorable. She was Pepper’s daughter, a now 6-year-old girl that Peter had taken care of for a full year. Peter smiled fondly and sent a selfie back, waving and smiling too. He then answered to Pepper’s message.

 _Pepper! I miss you all too so much, even Tony!_ – He wrote with a little smirk, knowing they’d get the joke. He adored Tony, although they had a quirky relationship. He’d always admired his work and since they met at Peter’s University, where Tony taught Peter’s favorite class ever, he’d turned into a sort of fatherly/older brother figure to Peter. The man immediately saw Peter’s potential in his class and invited him to work at his workshop with him as an apprentice. Peter had quietly fangirled over him so much that he thought he must’ve been dreaming when Tony asked if he was interested, but it was all real and soon he found himself working with the Tony Stark for a couple of days a week; a dream come true. His workshop was in his home, and after a few months in, Peter had not only met Tony’s family, but had also really clicked with his wife and, mostly –because Peter was really good with children- with their five-year-old daughter Morgan.

The girl had grown so fond of Peter that, what began as staying a little while to play with her after working with Tony, turned into an actual baby-sitting job for him, something he’d never done before and had never imagined doing. Pepper worked a lot, not to mention Tony, and Morgan spent a lot of time either by herself or with her nanny – who had suddenly stopped working with them- but she always asked Peter to stay and play for a while whenever he was around, and quickly he grew fond of her too. It was such an easy side job for him, and at the beginning he didn’t want to charge them because the mere thought of it made him so mortified, but Pepper had insisted, and he did need to pay his rent. So, in the afternoons he’d babysit Morgan, then he’d stay working with Tony. This happened for around a year, until Pepper decided she wanted to work half time so she could spend more time with Morgan, which, even if he’d miss her terribly, worked perfectly for Peter because school was getting more and more demanding, and he needed to focus on it.

He received Pepper’s answer.

 _She literally screamed of joy with your picture, please come visit soon!  
Sweetheart, I just wanted to let you know that I recommended you for a friend of the family who needs a babysitter. I know you’re super busy, but he’s desperately in need of someone he can trust and I immediately thought of you. He’s a single dad of the sweetest little girl, and I know she’d love you. Don’t feel any pressure but give it a thought! He said he’ll call you, his name is Steve Rogers. _

Peter sighed. He was super busy indeed, and because of the same reason, it was very difficult for him to have a regular job at any place, so this could be a good option. And he could really use the extra money. Also, he was a friend of the Starks so he needed to at least consider it. He wrote back:

 _Oh, alright! Thanks for letting me know, and for the recommendation (: And of course, I’ll talk to him. Also, I’d love to visit you guys soon! I’ll call you soon to set a date!_

.

He was already running a little late and also starving when he was walking to school that morning, and to top it off he’d forgotten his wallet at home so he couldn’t even buy coffee. As he was crankily considering to just skip class and go back home to pick his wallet up and have breakfast, coffee and maybe a little nap since he’d stayed up late last night, he received a call from a random number. Thinking it could be the bank or something like that, instead of not answering, he answered the phone with an almost unfriendly “hello?”, as he absentmindedly decided to just keep walking to school and maybe ask Ned to buy him coffee.

“Uhm, hello? – said a confused voice – sorry, is this Peter Parker? I’m Steve Rogers”. Oh, damn it. He’d forgotten about this call. “Oh, hello Steve, yeah it’s Peter -he said trying to sound a bit friendlier now- how are you?”

“I’m good, thanks, how are you? Hope I didn’t catch you at a bad moment” – said Steve politely. Peter blushed, “no, no, sorry, I’m just in a bit of a rush and I thought it was a call from the bank for some reason, because I don’t have your number, I mean I have it now, but I didn’t before – he caught himself speed talking as he usually did when he was getting nervous, and heard a little chuckle on the other side of the phone - but yeah, I can talk, I’m only walking. And I’m good, thank you” – he answered, blushing again.

Peter could hear Steve’s slight amusement in his voice when he answered, “that’s okay, and don’t worry, I’m not the bank – Peter smiled for the first time in that morning – So, Pepper Potts gave me your number, did she say I’d call? I’m a friend of hers and Tony’s. I asked them if they knew a babysitter who they trusted and they spoke wonders about you”. Peter chuckled fondly. “They also said you’re usually very busy with your studies, but I thought I’d give it a try, just in case you’re available for a side job a few times a week”. Peter could hear hope pouring out of this man’s voice and could only imagine how hard it must be being a single dad in New York. 

“Thank you for considering me -he said with a little smile- and yeah, I’d be happy to help, but would it be okay if we met in person first though? That way we can all get to know each other a little and talk about schedules”.

“Yes, that sounds perfect! Thank you so much, Peter – he sounded genuinely happy- My daughter’s name is Sharon, by the way. I’ll send you my address, we can meet at our apartment so you can get to know where you’d be working if you take the job. Please let me know if you can come today or tomorrow, if that’s okay with you”, said Steve.

Peter arrived in school just at that moment. “Yeah, today would be good, I’ll send you a text a little later to confirm the time”, he said, checking the big clock in the entrance and seeing he had a couple of minutes before his class started, rushing a bit more. “Perfect. Thank you, Peter. I’ll be waiting for your text, then - said Steve, who sounded relieved- have a nice morning! Hope you’re in time for whatever you were rushing to”, he added with a little chuckle, and Peter chuckled too. “Thank you, I think I am. Talk to you a bit later, Steve!”. They both said goodbye and hung up the phone. Peter arrived in class just before his teacher and sat down, his mood better now after talking on the phone to Steve; even if he was a total stranger, it had been nice. He was actually excited to meet him and his daughter later today.

“Hey, man”, he said, sitting next to Ned. “Hey - answered Ned back – I was wondering where you were”. Peter grabbed Ned’s coffee and gave a couple of sips before he answered, “yeah, I ran a little late this morning”. Ned just said a half heartedly “hey!” but Peter quickly gave his coffee back, “sorry, sorry”, he said with a little chuckle. That first class felt a little longer than usual because of the lack of food and caffeine. When they finished, they walked together towards their next class talking about a project they needed to hand in soon. 

“Hey, dorks – they heard a familiar voice say. M.J had joined them in the hallway - here, eat” she added as she handed Peter a little paper bag. “Hey!” they both said, and Peter happily opened the bag, which contained the most beautiful image ever, the half of a sandwich. “How could you have possibly known I hadn’t eaten?”, he asked right before he took the first bite, moaning a little as he was finally satisfying his always hungry stomach. M.J shrugged unenthusiastically, “your energy”, she said, and Peter and Ned just nodded, knowing it was best not to ask more questions. “Thanks, you’re my hero”, he said. M.J just smirked.

“Hey, guess what? I’m seeing a family today for a babysitting job” he added. “Oh, yeah? Cool, who are they?”, asked M.J. “It’s a friend of Mr. Stark, he’s a single dad with a five-year-old daughter. Pepper recommended me”, he said with a little smile. “Tough being a single dad - said Ned pensively – but it’s cool they recommended you. You think you’ll have enough time, though?”. Peter shrugged, “I hope so. I do miss it, and I can use the money. It’s very hard to have a regular job with so much homework, and babysitting schedules may be good for that”, he said, and they both agreed. 

The day went by quickly. Steve had texted him his address and to Peter’s good luck, it was actually not far away from his flat or from University, so that was a win. They’d meet up in the afternoon, and he was able to go home, eat and even shower before going with them. He walked for twenty minutes, enjoying what he knew were the last few weeks of warm weather in New York, and arrived at Steve’s building in a cozy, good mood. He knocked on the door, heard Steve’s voice say “coming!”, and after only a few seconds he was greeted by an image he was _not_ prepared for.

 _Fucking hell._ Steve was hot. And that was an understatement, actually. Steve was a god of a man. Peter felt like he’d frozen for a second but immediately focused on keeping his cool, since Steve had received him with a warm smile, “Hi, Peter?”, he’d said quickly, and Peter nodded, “yeah, hello Steve”, he said, smiling back at him a bit bashfully. 

“Please, come in”, he said, opening up some space for Peter, who came in saying, “thanks – then he turned to him again, recovering his senses- it’s very nice to meet you”, he added, looking into the most gorgeous blue eyes he’d ever seen, what the hell. Steve nodded with a little smile, “you too”, he said, and it could’ve been Peter’s shocked brain and imagination but he thought he saw Steve’s eyes roam up and down Peter’s body in a split second, causing him to blush self-consciously.

Steve guided him to the living room, offering something to drink, and Peter just asked for water out of politeness. Peter took advantage to fully look at this perfect man as he walked away to the kitchen; he had the most amazing body Peter had ever seen in real life: tall, with broad shoulders, muscular arms, chest, legs, muscular everything. It was crazy how you could see the muscles through his clothes. How on earth was he supposed to work for someone this hot? At least being a babysitter meant he wasn’t going to be around as much, otherwise he wouldn’t be able to concentrate at all.

As he came back, he straightened his position on his seat and smiled a bit awkwardly at him as Steve handed him the glass of water. Steve smiled beautifully, and sat down on the couch in front of him. Peter took a second to take a good look at his face, which was something else; he was way too handsome.

Steve looked excited, and Peter remembered Pepper told him he was desperate to find someone to help him. He smiled softly as he felt sympathy for the man sitting in front of him. “Thank you so much for coming in such short notice, Peter”, said Steve, then added with a little sigh as he stroked his beard, “I hope you decide to stay”. Peter rose his eyebrows softly, “don’t worry, I’m sure we’ll work the schedules out”, he said, with an assuring tone. There was no way he wouldn’t take this job. “Tell me a little bit about you, what do you do?”, he added.

Steve sighed and smiled again, now looking a bit more relieved. “I’m a Marine”, he said, and Peter almost laughed/cried/moaned. Of course, that made sense. Also, the brief second that Peter’s quick mind pictured the Navy uniform situation on this man got him very warm, very quickly. Hoping he hadn’t blushed horribly, he could only say “oh”, and nodded, and Steve continued talking, a tiny little smile on his lips. “Don’t worry, I won’t go away for weeks, since I’m done with that part of my service, but I do train and guard every day, and lately the schedules have been clashing with Sharon’s time at home”, he said. 

Peter nodded again, and was dying to ask why on earth he was a single dad and where Sharon’s mom was, but didn’t want to be intrusive. “I see… wow, I don’t think I’d met a Marine before”, he said pensively, and Steve threw a lopsided smile at him, looking way too charming for his own good. Peter shifted in his seat, “So, has Sharon had a babysitter before?”, he asked, and Steve nodded, “yeah, a couple. The first one was great but it was in San Francisco before we lived in New York, then when we moved a couple of years ago we got another one. She was good, but she didn’t really get along that much with Sharon as she grew up. She’s super creative and active and loves playing, and this girl was a little bit… I don’t know, boring, I guess. For her, I mean”. He said with a little shrug. 

Peter chuckled, “yeah, I get it. Morgan is very much like that, too”. Steve smiled, “yeah, I know. Sharon loves her, that’s why I asked Pepper and Tony for advice – then he chuckled – to be honest, I didn’t expect a Biophysics student and Tony’s apprentice to turn on my door, but I’d be very happy to have such a smart person taking care of my daughter” he said genuinely, causing Peter to blush for the eleventh time that evening. He hadn’t told Steve about his studies, so he assumed Pepper and Tony had. 

“That’s very sweet -he said with what he hoped was a friendly smile and not an obvious I-want-to-climb-on-your-lap look- I’m uh... yeah, I love hanging out with children. Morgan has been the only one I’ve taken care of long term, but we had a great time. And don’t worry, I also love playing and running around so Sharon wouldn’t be bored”. He said, chuckling. Steve chuckled, too, “I’m sure she wouldn’t. So, do you want to meet her?”. Peter nodded, raising his eyebrows, “yeah, of course”, he said, and Steve stood up, smiling. “Okay, let me get her. She’s in her room”.

Steve came back with a little girl who was as beautiful as her dad, with the same blue eyes, except her hair was darker. Peter smiled at her as soon as she arrived, and Steve picked her up and sat down, placing her easily on his knee. “Honey, this is Peter, the new friend I told about”. Sharon nodded. Peter’s heart swelled up. As if Steve wasn’t perfect enough already, seeing him with his daughter sealed the deal for him. 

“Hi Sharon, I’m Peter”, he said, waving at her. Sharon said a bashful, “hi, Peter”. Peter smiled brightly at her; she was adorable. “So, do you wanna play for a bit?”, he asked simply, and Steve looked at him amusedly and with a bit of a puzzled look, but Sharon’s smile grew and said, “okay!”. Peter chuckled, “cool, you choose”. Sharon looked up at her dad, who nodded and said, “bring something we all can play with, yeah?”, as he placed her back on the floor, and she sped up back to her room with an excited “okay!”.

“Peter, you don’t have to do this right now”, he said looking a bit mortified, and Peter shook his head, “no, I want to, it’s great. I’d like her to meet me while you’re here so she feels safe”. Steve nodded and with a lopsided smile said, “okay, yeah that sounds good. Thanks so much”. Peter smiled at him and said “I’m happy to do it”, right before Sharon came back with a purple bucket full of Lego’s of all sizes, colors and shapes.

Peter smiled happily, “hey, Lego’s! These are my favorite toys ever”, he said genuinely as he sat down on the floor, seeing that Sharon was already pouring the bucket’s content on it. Steve sniggered as he sat down on the floor as well. “You love them, too, don’t you Sharon?”, said Steve, looking at his daughter lovingly, and Sharon nodded, “I do, this one’s my favorite”, she said, as she picked up a Lego shaped like some sort of atomic insect. They both chuckled, and Peter thought she was awesome. As they began playing, the three of them talked mostly about Sharon’s favorite things, what she did at school, and all sorts of things that Peter wanted to know about her to get to know her better. She was the sweetest kid, and the more they talked and played, the more she would open up to Peter. 

Steve would mostly let them talk as he was also building stuff with the Lego’s, clearly letting them get to know each other, but would interact in the conversation when needed, or would laugh when either of them said something funny. To Peter’s surprise, he could feel a bit of a lingering look coming from Steve a couple of times; the first one he managed to stay cool and pretend he hadn’t noticed, but the second time he felt those gorgeous eyes looking at him for more than a few seconds, he couldn’t resist to look up at him and smile softly. Steve turned to look at Sharon a bit bashfully, as if he hadn’t realized he’d been staring. Peter could only smirk a little as he turned his attention to Sharon as well, Steve's reaction making him wonder.


	2. Chapter 2

It’d been a month since Peter had started babysitting Sharon, and it had only taken a few days for them to get acquainted. Of course, it had taken Peter only a few hours to be fully head over heels for Steve. The more he went to his apartment, the more he realized how Steve was one of the sweetest men he’d ever met, even though they saw each other very little. 

Peter had learned a lot about Sharon, and had also learned to love her a lot. She was, as her dad, the sweetest kid ever, and was also very fun. She loved asking Peter random questions and to explain her science-y things; simple ones, of course, but she was very curious and loved it when they’d do experiments at home.

They had arranged a schedule in which some days Peter would pick Sharon up at her pre-school and stay with her through the afternoon, and the other days he’d go to their apartment in the afternoon and stay until night, when Steve arrived. They spent a lot of time together, either playing, cooking and eating lunch or dinner, doing homework, reading books and tucking her in to sleep. Peter did wish Steve would be around more often, but that would mean Peter wouldn’t be needed at the time, and that was the whole point of him babysitting. 

“Hello?” said Peter as he entered Steve’s flat with the key he’d given him. “Hi Peter!” he heard Steve’s voice coming from the living room; he was sitting in a chair, reading the newspaper and looking as handsome as always. 

“Hi, Steve!”, he said happily. Steve smiled at him as he stood up and walked towards him, “you’re a bit early, right? Or am I late?” he said, and Peter shook his head with a little smile, “no, no. I’m early. Sorry”, he said, and Steve chuckled, making a puzzled face, “why are you sorry? Don’t be silly. I worried for a second that I had lost track of time, but good thing I still have a few minutes to finish my coffee”, he said, a charming smile on his face. Peter could only look up at him and smile blushingly.

“Would you like some coffee?” he asked, then looked down at the little grocery bag with the milk carton in it that Peter was holding and immediately took it, “let me help you with that”, he said chivalrously. Every time he did things like that Peter felt like swooning. “Oh, thanks”, said Peter, letting him take it. 

“So why are you carrying a milk carton around?” asked Steve with a chuckle as he placed it in the fridge. Peter sniggered too, “well, we finished the carton yesterday so I wanted to replace it, since Sharon will probably want some with her cookies later”, he said, and Steve looked at him with a soft look in his eyes. “Oh, Peter, you didn’t have to replace it. You could’ve told me there was no more milk… although I should’ve noticed”, he said, with a little sigh.

Oh, no - The last thing Peter wanted to do was to make him feel bad. “No, don’t worry, I just brought it because I had an extra one at home. And I mean, I noticed because we finished it”, he said, approaching him with a little smile. Steve smiled back. “Thanks, Peter. I don’t know what we’d do without you”, he said, touching his arm and squeezing it a bit, and Peter caught his breath with the sensation of Steve’s warm, strong hand on him.

He smiled and spoke a bashful “you’re welcome”. Steve smiled softly at him as he served a cup of coffee, even though Peter hadn’t answered if he wanted it or not. To be honest, he wouldn’t say no to anything Steve offered him, so it didn’t matter. “Here you go, although now I realize I didn’t let you answer – said Steve with a tinge of red on his cheeks– you don’t have to drink it if you don’t want to”. Peter smiled softly, he often found Steve ridiculously hot but more often than not he also found him ridiculously adorable, like a very big golden retriever. 

“It’s perfect. Thanks”, he said as he grabbed the cup of coffee and smiled at him, and then followed him back into the living room. He loved being with Sharon, but he also loved the few minutes he could share with just Steve whenever he arrived a bit early, or when Steve arrived at night and Sharon was already asleep.

“Oh, Peter, I’ve been meaning to ask… you know that soup you made last week?” said Steve, and Peter thought about it for a second. Steve rarely ate with them but whenever Peter cooked something for Sharon and himself, he’d cook a third portion and leave it in the fridge for Steve, since he knew he didn’t have much time or energy to cook whenever he arrived home. Steve was always very thankful for that, and Peter found real pleasure in taking care of him in whatever way he could.

“What was it? It was amazing, I’ve been craving it for days”, he said with a little bit of a guilty face, and Peter couldn’t help but laugh softly. “Oh, yeah, I know which one you mean. It was butternut squash and sweet potato. I could make it again tonight, if you’d like”, he said with a sweet smile and a little shrug to hide his excitement about Steve asking him to cook something because he’d loved it so much. 

Steve smiled broadly, “really? That would be so good. I literally woke up a couple of nights ago dreaming about it”, he said with a laugh, and Peter laughed too. Of course, he wished Steve would dream about him and not his soup, but he’d take whatever he could. “Then I have to make it again. Although I think I need to buy some ingredients… - he said, pensively- oh, actually I was thinking about taking Sharon to the park today, if that’s okay? I can pick some stuff up on our way there". Steve nodded, “yeah, of course. Take some cash from the counter, okay? Don’t pay for it yourself”, he said with a little smile, then added, “thank you, Peter. You’ll have to give me the recipe so I don’t bother you with it anymore”. 

Peter smiled, “I’m happy to make it for you”, he said, then realized he sounded and probably looked a bit too much in love so he quickly added, “but yeah I can give you the recipe as well”. Steve threw one of his gorgeous lop-sided smiles at him and Peter could die right there and then. 

“Peter!” said Sharon excitedly as she came out of her room and realized he was already there, running excitedly towards him, giving him only a couple of seconds to put his coffee down on the table. “Hey, bunny! What were you up to?” he said, grabbing her in his arms, “I was playing with my new doll, want to meet her?” she said as she was being placed back on the ground, “a new one? You already have so many” he said light-heartedly, and looked up at Steve for a second with a jokingly judgmental look, not being able to hold a little laugh as Steve made a guilty face. 

“But she’s different”, she said excitedly as she went to her room to get it. Peter laughed softly and shook his head as Steve quickly said, “I know, I can’t say no to her”, chuckling too. “By the way, solve this for me – started Steve with a soft smile – do you call her bunny because she is going through a major bunny stage, or is she going through a major bunny stage because you call her that?” he asked, and Peter blushed a little. He knew the pet name was too soft and silly but he couldn’t help it, Sharon brought up that part of himself.

“I think it’s the second one”, he said, laughing a bit bashfully, and Steve chuckled as well. “That’s what I suspected, she adores you. It’s sweet”, he said softly, making Peter feel all warm inside. Sharon came back with her new doll, and to be fair, she was different. For starters she was a mermaid, and she had long, blue hair unlike the rest of her Barbie dolls. 

“See, she’s a mermaid”, said Sharon as she neatly sat her down on the coffee table in front of Peter. “Yeah, I see that. She’s cool”, he said with a soft smile as he arranged the back of Sharon’s hair lovingly. “Hey, we’re going to the park today, why don’t you put your boots on and we can take her with us?” he said, and Sharon cheerfully obeyed, going back to her room once again.

Steve followed her with his sight, then said “right, I have to leave as well… although I’d much rather go to the park with you guys”, sounding honest and a bit tired as he stood up from his chair. God, Peter would love that, too. “That’s okay, maybe we can plan it for another day when you don’t have to work”, said Peter as he looked up at Steve towering over him, and received a gentle smile in return. 

“I’d really like that”, said Steve, grabbing his wallet and keys, and said goodbye to Sharon as soon as she came into the room. Watching them interact was one of Peter’s favorite things, because Sharon was so small and had such a big presence, and on the other hand, Steve was so big but was also such a teddy bear that it would be almost comical to watch if it weren’t so damn sweet. 

“I love you, sweetheart. Be good and do everything Peter says, okay?” he said as he squatted to receive a kiss from Sharon. She nodded happily, “Okay! Love you too!” she said, and grasped Peter’s hand before saying, “come on, let’s go!”, her mermaid doll on the other hand.

Peter chuckled, “okay, okay, let’s go”, he said, taking his things too before leaving the house, and heard Steve chuckle before he said goodbye to Peter as well. “I’ll see you a bit later, Pete. Thank you for everything!” he said walking towards the door, and Peter waved at him with a big smile.

As he and Sharon walked together to the park, she told him about what she’d learned at school that day, and asked him what he’d learned. He tried to simplify it as much as he could, but lost her attention as soon as a cute dog went by. Holding hands, they went into the grocery shop near the neighborhood park and Peter bought the best looking veggies he could find to make his soup for Steve, a little smile on his lips the whole time. 

-

He was going to do it. He didn’t care if it was risky or what Sharon might think of him, but he couldn’t take it any longer. He was going to ask the question. He cleared his throat as he absentmindedly arranged the small tiara he was wearing and placed his air-filled, pink plastic teacup on the table. 

“So, Sharon… -he said, and Sharon looked up at him as she served the make believe tea in the rest of the cups – is your dad… uhm... do you know if he has a…. special someone?”, he asked, feeling instantly lame and blushed. 

“Like a girlfriend?”, she asked after a couple of seconds, and Peter nodded, “yeah, or something like that”. Sharon shrugged, “I don’t know”, she said pensively, then added, “I don’t think so”. Peter nodded again, trying to hide a smile. Of course, Steve did seem like the type of person that would not introduce a love interest to his daughter unless it was serious, so Sharon probably didn’t have all the information. Why wouldn’t Steve be with someone, anyway? He was perfect and anyone with eyes would be interested in him, and even more if they got to know him.

He got a bit blue with his own thoughts, and then Sharon spoke again. “I don’t know if he has a girlfriend but he likes his friends, and he likes you”, she said with another little shrug. Peter’s heart stopped for a second, “what do you mean?”, he asked, trying to sound casual, but was too invested in that answer to keep pretending to drink tea. “He says you’re nice, and he always looks happy when you’re here”. 

Peter didn’t even try to hide his smile this time. “Really, you think so? He said, and felt butterflies in his stomach. “Well, I mean, I’m always happy when I’m here too, I love being with you”, he said, tickling her tummy lovingly, and Sharon giggled. They kept playing for a bit before Sharon was tucked into bed, and even though what she had said to Peter could be interpreted in the most platonic way, Peter felt like his heart had lifted a bit for the rest of the night.

He worked in his homework for a while and just a little before the usual time that Steve arrived home after his afternoon shift, he heated up a bowl of the soup he’d made for dinner, since he knew Steve always had a late dinner when he got home and Peter wanted to take care of him and he apparently did not have any self control, he thought with an eye-roll to himself.

“Hello?”, he heard Steve say as he opened the door, and Peter’s heart raced a bit. “Hi, Steve!”, he said from his spot on the couch, placing his laptop on the coffee table and getting up, receiving a smile from the man on the door. “How was work?”, he asked.

Steve nodded absentmindedly, “it was good, although I’ve been very tired today, I don’t know why. Also I’m starving”, he said placing his stuff on the couch where Peter had been sitting a second ago. “How was the park? Is Sharon asleep?”, he asked, removing his jacket and making Peter squirm a little with the view of those strong arms and chest.

“It was fun, but it started to get a bit chilly so we didn’t stay for too long. And yeah, she’s been asleep for like an hour”, he said, looking at the time in his phone. Steve nodded, “good, thanks so much Pete”, he said, and Peter smiled, “that’s okay”. After a second, he added, “I made your soup, by the way. There’s some already warmed up in the stove, I imagined you hadn’t had dinner”. 

Steve looked at him like he was a vision. “Oh, man. Thank you, you’re the absolute best”, he said with a gorgeous smile, grasping Peter’s arm and squeezing it a bit, just like he'd done so earlier that day. Peter tried not to blush and look too happy, but he suspected he had failed. “You’re welcome”, he said with a chuckle. 

Steve walked towards the kitchen and grabbed a couple of bowls, “do you want some, too?”, he asked, and Peter shook his head. “No, thanks. I’m still full”, he said, and Steve nodded, “alright then. I’m excited!”, he said as he filled the bowl, and Peter thought he was too adorable for his own good. He looked at him for a few seconds, drinking in how handsome he was, and noticing in himself that beautiful and slightly terrifying sensation he had whenever Steve was around.

He inhaled and exhaled deeply before saying, “all right then, I’m gonna take off”. Steve looked up at him before sitting down, “already?”, he asked, looking slightly disappointed if you looked closely. Peter felt like hugging and kissing him so much that he couldn’t handle it. “Oh, well… I thought you were tired, didn’t want to intrude”, he said, and Steve smiled “you could never intrude, Pete. And I haven’t told you how amazing this batch of soup is yet”, he said, and Peter chuckled. “Oh, okay. I guess I can stay for a bit so you can praise my cooking”, he answered jokingly, and Steve chuckled too. 

“Yes, exactly. Sit with me?”, he asked, gesturing to the chair next to him, and Peter did so with little smirk. Steve smiled at him and had some of his soup, moaning contentedly. “I’d almost forgotten how good this is”, he said, and Peter laughed softly, his insides warm with that moan and the praise. He didn’t really think the soup was that special but he loved that Steve loved it. 

“You know – started Steve- I was thinking about taking Sharon to the beach next weekend. We didn’t go all summer and September’s about to end”, he said, looking up at him. Peter smiled, “that sounds great, I’m sure she’ll love it, especially with her new mermaid doll”, he said, and Steve chuckled. 

“That's true. Last summer we rented a little beach house in Montauk and she loved it, I checked earlier and it’s free for the weekend”, he said. Peter smiled nostalgically, “I love Montauk. I used to go there with my aunt and uncle when I was little, but I haven’t been in years”, he said.

Steve looked at him with soft eyes for a few seconds before he said, “Would you like to come with us? I’m sure Sharon would love it”. Peter’s heart skipped a beat. “Oh, no, don’t worry, I wouldn’t want to intrude in your weekend together”, he said with a blush, no matter how much he would love to say yes.

Steve chuckled, “I told you a minute ago there’s no way you could intrude. Also, the house has three rooms, and you can even take your laptop and work from there if you want”, he said, and Peter adored that he was insisting, but wondered if that would be a good idea; It took all of his not-so-good acting skills to pretend to be cool around Steve for a bit, but a full weekend, even if it sounded like a dream, could be too much to handle.

“It’d be nice to have adult company”, added Steve with a shrug and a little smile after a bit, as Peter pondered everything, and that made him chuckle. “Are you sure?” asked Peter a bit nervously, and Steve nodded, “yeah, I’d love it if you came with us, we both would”. He then smiled at him in that charming way that always made Peter weak in the knees, not really giving him a choice if he looked at him like that. Peter nodded too, “okay, I’ll come” he said, trying to hide his excitement, smiling brightly at Steve.


	3. Chapter 3

“Ned, come on, just pick one”, said Peter a bit irritably as he modeled his third swimsuit on. “I’m sorry dude, I just don’t think I can decide which one makes you look hotter because I’m not into guys”, said Ned, resting on Peter’s bed. Peter rolled his eyes, “oh don’t give me that, I’m not into girls and I can tell you which ones are hot when you ask”, he said. 

Ned squinted, “fine. The black one. Also, why do you have so many swimsuits? We live in New York”, he said. Peter chuckled, “I don’t even know. But thanks, perfect, I like the black one too”. He took it from the pile of clothes he was considering to take with him to the beach, and even though he knew he was going to end up just being in his swimsuit all day, he was still nervous.

“I know it’s silly, but I just want to give my best impression”, he said, and Ned nodded, “I know, but I think you’ve already done that. I mean, he did invite you to the beach with them”, he said. Ned had the theory that Steve was gay or at least bi, and that he might even have a bit of a crush on Peter. He said a straight guy who looked like that would not invite his babysitter to the beach, he’d invite his supermodel girlfriend. 

Peter didn’t know, but didn’t want to get his hopes up, so he just assumed he was straight. He’d invited Ned to hang out with him the night before they left to the beach because he was nervous and didn’t want to spiral by himself, so after he helped him choose his clothes and pep-talked him, even though, as Ned himself said, he had absolutely no experience in relationships or love, it was good to have someone to talk to.

Steve had said he’d pick Peter up early in the morning, and Peter woke up much earlier than needed, only because he couldn’t sleep with the excitement. He showered and had a long breakfast as he waited, and when the time came, Steve called him to let him know he was around the corner.

To open the door of his building and see Steve waiting for him outside was like a fantasy. He smiled brightly at him and received a beautiful smile in return. “Good morning!”, he said happily. “Good morning, Pete”, said Steve joyfully too. “Are you ready? Let me help you with that”, he added, taking Peter’s bag and placing it in the trunk of the car. 

“Thanks – said Peter – yeah, I’m ready”, he said cheerfully, holding his traveling cup with coffee for the ride. He then looked into the car, where Sharon was waving at him. He smiled and waved back, and Steve opened the door of the car for him, “here you go”, he said softly, and Peter turned to look at him and thank him. He wasn’t expecting Steve to open the door for him but he loved it, he almost felt like he was in a date.

“Hi Pete!”, said Sharon from her seat in the back as soon as he sat down in the passenger’s seat. “Good morning, princess!”, he said, turning to look at her. “Are you excited?”, he asked, and Steve got into his seat at that moment. “Yes! We’re going to the beach!”, she said happily, and Steve and Peter chuckled. “I’m excited too”, said Peter and Steve in unison, and then they laughed again. 

“Good, we’re all ready and excited, so let’s go”, said Steve, and Peter nodded. “Did you have coffee? I brought some here, if you want”, he said to Steve, showing him the bottle. Steve looked at him and smiled, “thanks, you’re always an angel. I did have coffee though, but I’ll have some later”. Peter smiled, “okay, just let me know”.

The roadtrip was fun, and comfortable. Sharon had quickly fallen asleep, and that gave Peter and Steve some time to talk for the longest time they’d ever been able to talk before. Steve told him about his job and travels in the Navy, and Peter told him about his University work, and what he wanted to do in the future. Talking to Steve was nice and easy, and Peter loved that. He had always felt a little self-conscious around him because he felt like Steve was a very serious, navy man, and Peter was, well, Peter. He then learned he wasn’t serious in a monotonous way, he was just calm, and sweet, and he made him feel safe and at home.

When they arrived and got settled in the beach house, which was lovely, they made lunch and got ready for the beach. Sharon was super excited and had brought a lot of toys with her, so she was trying to choose which ones to bring since Steve had told her she was allowed up to five or they could get lost. 

As soon as she was ready and had showed Peter her adorable watermelon swimsuit proudly, they walked to the beach to find a spot with chairs and some shade. There was no one else there, it was literally just for them, and the weather was great. Even though it was almost the end of September, it was still warm, although Peter suspected the water was going to be a bit cold. Still, it was all perfect.

“Honey, please wait a second until we are settled down, okay?”, said Steve as he was putting all their stuff down, since Sharon was already wanting to go towards the water. Peter rushed and took her hand, squatting to talk to her, “hey, why don’t you use your beach buckets and start gathering sand so we can bury your dad in the sand later?”, he said mischievously, since he knew Sharon was very excited about doing that.

Her face lit up and she giggled before saying, “okay!”. “Just stay around here, okay bun?”, he said, and she nodded happily. Steve looked at him with a smirk, “are you already planning to bury me in the sand?”, he asked, and Peter snorted, “how did you know?”, he asked, helping him to settle down. 

“I told her it was a thing some people do in the beach, and she was so excited about it that she’s been asking me all week if you guys can really do that”, he said with a little laugh, and Peter laughed too. “Yeah, told me about it too. We will need a very big hole, though”, he said jokingly, making Steve laugh. “That’s what I said, I suggested we could bury you instead”, he said. 

Peter chuckled and just said, “hey!”, jokingly complaining. With a smile, Steve looked around and said, “good, I think we’re done”. Peter agreed, and right after he looked around as well, he turned to look at Steve and his heart skipped a beat. He was, as if it was nothing, as if he wasn’t the reincarnation of a Greek god, taking his shirt off.

If Peter had ever imagined -and he had- what was underneath all those tight shirts, his imagination had never been so good as to picture _that_. He tried not to stare, but he gifted himself a few seconds of looking at every inch of skin and muscle and _fuck_ , Steve was a fantasy. He looked at his abs, his arms, his broad shoulders, and those pecs – Peter had to remind himself to breathe. 

He felt himself blush and turned to look away as casually as he could, but his heart was racing a bit faster. A little self-consciously, he also took his shirt off. He knew he was good-looking and he was proud enough of his body, but in comparison to Steve he felt a bit too non-perfect. He placed his shirt on the back of his beach chair and turned to look at Steve again. 

To his surprise, Steve was already looking at him. They looked into each other’s eyes for a second before they shared a little smile, and Peter felt a blush again. He wondered if Steve thought Peter was just eternally a red-faced person, since most of the time he was blushed around him.

“Right, who wants to get in the water?”, said Steve a bit loudly so Sharon would hear him, and she immediately jumped and said, “me!”, leaving her bucket behind. Steve and Peter chuckled, and they all walked together towards the sea. 

With all his might, Peter tried to ignore the hot, wet dream that was Steve in the water. He focused on Sharon, and on just having fun. After a while of playing, swimming and just hanging around in the water, they went out, had some lunch and played in the sand.

At the end, it was Steve who was buried in the sand, not Peter. As Peter had predicted, they needed a very big hole, but that got Sharon entertained for a long time. Peter had actually never buried someone in the sand, and it was a lot of work but it was also fun. It was especially nice to get to have an excuse to see Steve’s gorgeous body lying down as they covered him up. 

After they took pictures and had released him again, Sharon wanted to build a sand castle, so Steve and Peter just rested on their chairs for a bit, and Peter closed his eyes for a minute, relishing in the beautiful sounds of the waves. After a while, he heard Steve say, “so, what type of workout do you do, Pete?”, and if there ever was a contest for the most unexpected question ever asked, Steve would definitely win it.

He opened his eyes and turned to look at him, then down at his own body. He realized he probably looked stupid, but he was trying to figure out why Steve was asking that. He turned to look at him again, “Well…I like running, and Parkour”, he said. “Why?”, he added, with a little, lopsided smile.

Steve rose his eyebrows, “parkour? That’s cool”. After a second and what Peter could only describe as a quick full-body scan, he then added, “I just wondered”, with a little smile too. Peter’s body went instantly warm, and he thought about Ned’s theory and if it could actually be true.

“Yeah, it’s fun. I assume you have a whole military workout?”, he asked, hoping it sounded like he assumed that because of his work and not only because of his divine body. Steve nodded, “yeah, we work out every day as a part of our training. We do all kinds of things, lots of weight lifting, running, stuff like that”, he said with a little shrug. 

Peter nodded, “yeah, I can tell”, he said, and he instantly regretted it. For fuck’s sake, Peter, get it together. Steve held a smile as Peter added, “I mean, yeah, I imagined that’s what it was like”, he said with a blush, and Steve chuckled, “yeah, it’s alright. Apart from that I really like boxing, since I was a kid”. 

Peter smiled, “Oh, I’ve seen that picture you have in your apartment, I guessed it was you as a child with those boxing gloves”, he said, and Steve smiled too. “Yeah, that’s me. I don’t have much time to do it anymore, but I do love it”, he said. Peter nodded, “yeah, I know what you mean”.

In that moment Sharon came up to them, leaving her sand castle behind, and sounding a bit tired said to Steve, “daddy, I’m thirsty”. Steve sat down, “have some water, sweetheart”, he said, taking her cup and sitting her on his knee. She drank her water and then yawned, making Peter chuckle. She was sweet.

“Do you wanna have a nap?”, asked Peter, and she just nodded, running her hand through her eyes like all sleepy children do. “Here, let’s lie down for a bit”, said Steve softly, taking her in his arms again and going back into lying down on his chair. Sharon lied down on him, and instantly closed her eyes as Steve ran his hand through her hair. Peter’s heart almost exploded.

Steve turned to look at Peter and smiled, then closed his eyes too. After a while, Peter assumed he was also going to take a little nap, especially since Sharon was lying down on his chest, fully asleep. She looked so comfortable and cute, and it made Peter smile to imagine how safe she must’ve felt in her father’s arms. He took advantage of the fact that they were both asleep to take a good look at Steve. He didn’t mean to be creepy, but what could he do? The man was half naked and sculpted by the gods themselves. 

He didn’t want to think about it too much, but he also imagined how good it must feel to lie down on Steve like that; how hard and good his muscles must feel. He gulped as he imagined the sensation of his warm, sunkissed skin and the tickling of his beard. He got absorbed by the way Steve’s chest went softly up and down with his breath, and realized he was going to be forever haunted by the image of those impossibly delicious pecs. 

He found himself envying Sharon at that moment, and with a smirk and a silent little laugh thought how he actually wouldn’t mind calling Steve daddy as well. His heart raced and his body warmed up a bit dangerously with the thought, so he tried to clear his mind by looking at the sea in front of him, instead. 

He knew this was going to happen -he thought with a sigh-, he was going to feel even more attracted to Steve after this weekend and he was going to be forever miserable by knowing exactly what was underneath that shirt anytime he saw him.  
He turned to look at him again and with a smirk and a silent, tiny moan, decided he didn’t care, it was worth it.

Peter closed his eyes and concentrated in the sound of the waves, which lulled him into a slumber after a few minutes, the type when you’re not fully asleep or fully awake, either. After a while, a crash of a big wave startled him, and opening his eyes and looking at the water, he felt an urge to go in for a bit.

He looked at Steve and Sharon, who were still asleep, and moved delicately so they wouldn’t wake up. As he went into the water, which was a bit warmer than earlier that day, he breathed in and out deeply, loving the sensation on his skin. He walked until it was deep enough that he had to swim a bit, then played in the water like he did when he was a child. He remembered uncle Ben teaching him how to do a spin, and aunt May comforting him after the salt water had gotten in his nose so badly the first time he tried it. With a reminiscent smile, he also thought how much he missed his uncle.

He moved back to the spot where he could be standing up and realized Steve was up and was also walking towards him. As much as he was enjoying his time in the water, he got very excited to see him. It took him a minute to arrive where Peter was, and it was a full vision to see him walking like that under the sun, his muscles tight, his golden hair shining beautifully and the waves crashing softly against his skin; it was entrancing.

“Good morning”, said Peter jokingly when Steve was close enough to hear him. Steve laughed, “hello!”, he answered, then added, “I saw you here and I felt a big craving to be in the water as well”. Peter smiled, “it’s so nice now, it’s warmer. Is Sharon still asleep?”, he asked, looking at the chair with her on it. Steve nodded as he turned to look at her too, “yeah, I’ll be back there in a bit”. Peter nodded, “that’s alright, there’s no one around and we can watch her from here”.

Steve smiled, “that’s what I thought”, he said, then fully dived into the water and came out after a few seconds. Peter almost laughed at how ridiculously gorgeous and sexy Steve was without even trying; the moment he came out of the water, his skin and hair wet sparkling with the sunshine, he looked like he was straight out of a movie, or a commercial that could sell absolutely anything and Peter would buy it without hesitating.

“It is much warmer, actually”, he said, nonchalantly, and Peter just nodded, still a bit hypnotized. He followed suit and went into the water as well, and before he came up, he felt a big force pushing him, a strong wave that had found him by surprise; he closed his eyes and tried to fight it, then felt another strong force pushing him up, but this time it wasn’t a wave, it was Steve.

“Peter, are you okay?”, he heard Steve say as soon as he was out of the water, and after the startle, Peter started laughing, “yes – he said, and noticed Steve’s closeness and the arm around his waist where he’d pulled him up – yeah, I’m okay. That wave came out of nowhere, though”, he said, and felt a big blush creeping up on him; of course, something ridiculous had to happen to him in front of Steve. The blush also had to do with the fact that Steve was still holding him tight, though.

Steve laughed too, looking relieved, “it really did”, he said, and started to let go of Peter softly. Peter smiled as he enjoyed the few seconds left of that nearness, still blushing. “Good thing I had a Marine around to save me”, he said, and surprised himself with how flirty that had sounded, but the moment sort of asked for it.

Steve looked at him with what Peter thought was a sparkle in his eye and smiled at him too. “See? You’re not the only one who takes care of us”, he said, softly, still wet and oh so handsome and God, did Peter want to throw himself at Steve at that moment. “I know that”, said Peter, and smiled softly at him. Another strong wave crashed near them, startling them. 

Steve chuckled, “I think we should go before we get attacked again”, he said, and Peter agreed with a little laugh. As they went back to their spot, they realized it was almost dinner time because they were both really hungry and the sun was coming down. Sharon was still asleep on the chair but she switched sides and started to lazily open her eyes when they arrived. 

Peter sat next to her and caressed her cheek tenderly, “hi, sleepy head”, he said, smiling at her. “Hi”, she said, looking a bit puzzled. She looked at Peter, and then at her dad, and with a tiny frown she said, “did you go in the water without me?”, and Peter, even if he felt instantly guilty, had to hold a laugh because she looked very cute when she was upset.

Steve answered, “just for a second while you were asleep, baby, but the waves are bigger now and it’s not very safe. One of them attacked Peter”. Peter could see he was also holding a smile. “But I wanted to go back in”, she said in a soft voice, making him want to hold her. Steve came next to them and ran his hand through her hair softly, “I’m sorry, sweetheart. Tomorrow we’ll go back in, okay?”, he said, and Sharon just nodded. He carried her easily and added, “now it’s time to have dinner and take a warm shower, how does that sound?”. Sharon just nodded again and said a soft, “okay”, still a bit sleepy. Steve smiled and placed a little kiss on Sharon’s forehead, then turned to look at Peter. He smiled at him too, and Peter just felt lucky to be there.

Steve, still with Sharon in his arms, took some of their things and placed them in their beach bags, and Peter followed suit. “I’ll take these”, he said, taking the bags, and Steve tried to take one from him, as always, not letting him carry anything that could be a little bit heavy. With a playful smile he said, “don’t worry, you take Sharon. I’m stronger than I seem”, and Steve chuckled before taking a good moment to look at him, “no, you do seem strong”, he said, and Peter felt warm with the body scan, but only smirked in response. 

The walk to the beach house was very short, and as soon as they arrived it was all very domestic and just comfortable. Sharon had a shower with Steve’s help while Peter cooked. They had dinner, watched some TV until she fell asleep, and Steve tucked her into bed. 

As Steve did that and then took a shower, Peter went outside to sit on the porch of the house to look at the ocean at night. It was a bit chilly, the moon looked beautiful and it was silent and peaceful. He sat there for a while, thinking and listening.

“Hello, there”, Steve’s voice said, startling Peter. “Oh, hi – he said with a little laugh - you scared me”. “Sorry – said Steve with a chuckle, too – I didn’t mean to. Can I join you?”, he asked. He was carrying a couple of beers, and offered one to Peter.

“Yeah, of course”, said Peter, taking the beer from him with a smile. “Thank you, this is perfect”, he added before taking a sip and releasing a little moan. Steve sat down next to him and sipped on his beer too, “you’re welcome. Enjoy, I know I needed one”, he said lightheartedly, and Peter chuckled. 

“How was the shower?”, he asked. Steve moaned softly, “it was so good, my whole body is so relaxed now”. Peter sniggered, “yeah, showers after the beach are the best. I’ll do it a bit later before bed”. Steve nodded, “yeah, we can stay here for a while”, he said, and he didn’t need to say more for Peter to be convinced.

He nodded, “of course”. They smiled contentedly and stayed in comfortable silence for a bit, looking at the sea in front of them. After a few sips of his beer, Peter thought it was a good moment, if there ever was one, to ask him a question that had been nagging him since day one. He knew it was going to be awkward, but it was a risk he was willing to take.

“Hey, Steve… you know, I’ve been meaning to ask – he started, a bit nervously – and please don’t feel like you have to answer, by the way”. Steve looked at him with a raised eyebrow and a little smile, “yes?”.

“Where is Sharon’s mom? Or, who is she?”, he finally asked, feeling a bit embarrassed. He then added, “sorry if it’s an intrusive question, as I said, you don’t have to answer at all”. Steve smiled lopsidedly, “I’m actually amazed it took you this long to ask”, he said, to Peter’s surprise.

He took a deep breath before he started talking, “It’s a peculiar story. I met Sharon’s mom at a party before leaving for a year of service to Japan, six years ago. Back then I was still trying to be, well…someone else, what I thought people expected me to be – he said, looking up at the moon. Peter wondered what he meant.

“We, well… we slept together that same night. I didn’t usually do that but well… I was drunk and trying to prove a point, I guess” – he continued saying, and chuckled a little. “I gave her my number out of pure luck, actually. I went away for the whole year and around a month after I came back to the U.S, she called. To be honest I barely remembered her, but she told me she’d had a baby girl, and that she was mine. She’d been trying to communicate with me the whole year but I was away and there was no way she could find me until I came back”. 

Peter was astonished. He never imagined it would’ve been something like this. Steve looked at him and chuckled, “I know – he said, nodding - It was insane. Of course, I went to see them as soon as possible. It was crazy to meet Sharon knowing she was my daughter. I of course got the test done to prove it but I could see myself in her, and knew she was mine since I saw her for the first time.” He laughed softly and turned to look at Peter again.

“I can’t explain to you the crazy amount of love I felt for her since the second we met.” – Peter smiled endearingly; it was these types of things that made it impossible for him not to slowly fall in love with this man. “After that, it was a long, hard process, but in a nutshell, she didn’t want to be a single mother so she wanted us to try to be together and, you know, have a “perfect” family, or nothing at all. So, the two options were: we could try that out, or I’d keep Sharon”, said Steve.

Peter was even more awestruck than before. He couldn’t believe someone would just give their child away like that. “I, of course, didn’t know her at all, really, so I couldn’t just decide to stay with her and start a family – said Steve with a shake of his head- and most importantly, it was impossible”, he added with a little chuckle.

“Why?”, asked Peter, fully engaged with the story. Steve looked at him for a couple of seconds and sighed, “funnily enough, it had a lot to do with the night she and I spent together, since I realized I couldn’t keep living a lie. During my time away that year I had finally accepted myself, and that mostly meant my sexuality – he said, turning to look at Peter again – so, when she suggested starting the family thing, she was the first person I had to come out to”, he said with a reminiscent chuckle. 

**What?!**

Peter froze, his head spinning a little with all this brand new information. He realized he’d been silent for a few seconds and said with raised eyebrows “oh, wow, I… didn’t know”, feeling a bit lame. So, apparently Ned was right.

Steve chuckled and turned to look at him, “that I’m gay? Yeah, I’ve been told I pass for straight a lot. Also, most people don’t think Navy men _can_ be gay, for some reason”. Peter chuckled nervously, trying to sound casual, “you do pass for straight, a lot. But also, to be honest, my gaydar doesn’t work very well”, he said with a little shrug.

Steve laughed softly, looking at the sea, and after a couple of seconds turned to look at Peter and said “mine does”, knowingly, bumping their shoulders together softly and throwing him a tiny, roguish smirk. Peter gulped as he felt his heart stop. Steve knew. Of course Steve knew – Peter thought – he was too obviously attracted to him for Steve not to notice. 

Peter chuckled nervously, and looked up at Steve, biting his lip softly since he didn’t know what to say, really. He was feeling excited and confused and very self-conscious. Steve winked at him before turning to look back at the sea, and Peter realized he’d stayed a little closer after he’d bumped their shoulders together. Was it possible that he was even flirting with him a little? 

“Anyway – said Steve after a bit, sighing – I obviously took the option of taking Sharon with me”. Peter nodded, trying to concentrate in that conversation again. “You’re very brave. I’ve thought so since we met”, he said, and saw Steve’s lips turn into a little smile before he spoke softly, “thanks. It’s the best decision I’ve ever made, so it worked out well”. That made Peter smile. 

“Has she stayed in touch?”, he asked, curiously. Steve nodded, “yeah, but not much. She’s visited Sharon a few times, and we’ve been to hers a couple of times as well, so they see each other like twice a year.” Peter thought it was no surprise now why Sharon never mentioned her mother. He could notice Steve’s face had turned a bit more serious, and he felt a bit guilty.

“Wow, this is so crazy. I’m sorry I brought it up, we don’t have to keep talking about it” said Peter, looking up at Steve, who turned to look back at him with soft eyes, making his heart beat a little faster. “I don’t mind, and I want you to know”, answered Steve with a lopsided, little smile.

Peter smiled back at him, “I can’t imagine what it must be like. But I’m sure you have tons of people who love you both and are willing to help in any way they can -he said, and took a soft breath before adding – including me, of course” he added reassuringly, and felt a blush creeping up to his cheeks. 

He adored Sharon, and maybe he wasn’t deeply in love with Steve -yet- because they were only getting to know each other, but he cared for him as an actual friend, apart from the attraction; he’d genuinely do whatever was in his hands to help them if they needed it.

Steve’s smile grew, and his eyes softened, looking endeared. He chuckled and took a good look into Peter’s eyes before saying “you’re sweet, Peter”, in a soft, steady voice. For some reason, it sounded as if that was not the only thing that he’d wanted to say. Peter felt his heart rushing and his cheeks blushing again, but didn’t look away, he only managed to smile softly at him.

If they were in a movie, this would’ve been a perfect moment for a kiss, Peter thought. Steve’s blue eyes looked slightly grey, even silver with the moonlight, and they were hypnotizing. His handsome features looked soft and relaxed, and the sound of the waves and nothing else around them set the perfect stage. For a few seconds he debated with himself about going in for a kiss. He wanted it badly, but he’d only found out five seconds ago that Steve was actually gay too, and he was his boss, at the end of the day. He couldn’t risk all of it.

For a long second, Steve’s gaze traveled from Peter’s eyes to his lips, then back up. He saw it clearly, Peter knew he wasn’t imagining it, and his stomach filled up with butterflies. He also saw in Steve’s eyes how he was working things out in his mind, and, if he wanted to kiss him too, he’d convinced himself not to, just as Peter had done a second ago. 

Steve turned to look at the sea again almost reluctantly and said “we do have friends and family who are always there when we need them, especially in New York. I’m glad we found you too, though, you’re the best thing that could’ve happened to us right now”, he said with a little chuckle. 

Peter was in awe; he didn’t know Steve appreciated him that much, even if he was maybe just talking about his work, but something in his gut told him it wasn’t only about that. He smiled blushingly, “that’s very sweet. I’m happy you found me, too”, he said with a chuckle, and Steve laughed softly as well, then after a few seconds he sighed heavily, “I just worry sometimes that Sharon doesn’t have a mother figure in her life, or that she’s growing up with just one parent”, he said, looking vulnerable and beautiful.

Peter thought for a bit before answering. “You know, as a person who grew up without his two parents, I can assure you Sharon is the luckiest child alive to have you as her father. It doesn’t matter if it’s just you, or if you decide to be with someone and for them to be the other parent figure for her…. – he thought about Steve and Sharon forming a family with someone, another man, and his heart sunk a little – but you’re more than enough. Trust me.” 

Steve looked at him with soft, blue eyes, with a tinge of surprise. He smiled sweetly at Peter and he could almost see his mind working out what to say. “I think that’s the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me”, said Steve, still looking into Peter’s eyes for a couple of more seconds, his breath warm and intimate, then he looked up at the moon. Peter didn’t even realize when they’d gotten so close. 

“I didn’t know that about you -he said, still looking up, then back at him- Is that why you came here with your aunt and uncle when you were little?”. Peter nodded, “yeah. My parents passed away in a plane crash when I was very young, I barely remember them, to be honest. I always lived with my aunt May and uncle Ben, although he passed away a few years ago, too. May lives in Queens, where I grew up”, he said, sighing heavily after. He rarely talked about it, but it seemed like a good moment to do so.

“Wow, Peter I had no idea… I’m so sorry”, he said, and placed his arm around his shoulders, squeezing his arm in sympathy. Peter inhaled with the touch and the warmth and smiled softly. “Thank you, it’s okay now”. Steve stroked the same spot on Peter’s shoulder softly before removing his arm and said, “thank you for sharing that with me”.

Peter looked up at him, “thanks for listening. You’re easy to talk to”, he said with a little smile, and Steve smiled back, then chuckled softly, “you’re easy to talk to, too. And easy to listen to, as well”. Peter smiled at him.

“I lost my dad too, when I was younger – said Steve -Now that I’m a single dad I appreciate everything my mom had to do so much more”, he said with a lopsided smile, and Peter nodded. “I’m sorry to hear that”, he said, placing his hand on Steve’s knee for a couple of seconds before realizing it might be too much and removing it.

“I’m sure Sharon will always appreciate all your hard work as her dad, though. She’s the smartest, sweetest kid I know”, added Peter, and Steve chuckled again. “Thanks, Pete. Smarter than Tony’s daughter?”, he asked jokingly, and Peter laughed, “yes, but don’t tell him I said that”. Steve laughed too and winked at him, “I won’t”.

They shared a lingering smile, and Peter realized there was a palpably different energy between them. He was always attracted to Steve, but now that he knew he was actually gay, something shifted inside him and felt something different, something a bit more real.

“You know, Peter, this weekend I discovered something about you”, said Steve, looking at him with a little smirk. Peter’s heart skipped a beat. “What thing?”, he asked, getting slightly nervous. Steve’s smirk turned into a chuckle, probably noticing Peter’s tension, and ran his hand through Peter’s hair, making him almost whimper with the sensation, freezing a bit in his place. 

“I discovered your curls just happen to look like this naturally”, he said, smiling at him. Peter exhaled, and almost a little disappointed but also slightly relieved he said, “what do you mean?” with a raised eyebrow and a little smile. “Well, your hair always looks great, and I just assumed you did something to it – he said, then grabbed one of the curls and pulled at it softly, to make it bounce back into place – but you literally came out of the beach and now it just looks perfect again. You’re lucky”. 

Peter could die in that moment with the twirl of emotions he was feeling. He wanted to tell Steve how he thought _he_ was perfect, not just his hair but all of him: his gorgeous face, his eyes, those pink, full lips he’d dreamt about so much. His body, and not to mention his beautiful heart. He wanted to kiss him and run his hand through his cheek and his hair; he so badly wanted to move from his spot and sit on his lap, to feel his body under him, to kiss him slow, soft, and to feel those big hands running through his back, touching him.

Instead, he sighed a bit shakily before saying, “thank you”, looking into his eyes. He heard his voice coming out a bit husky, probably because of all the warm thoughts that were going through his head. He also noticed Steve’s expression changed a little as he stared back into Peter’s eyes. There it was again, the perfect kiss moment. Peter’s heart started to race as he sensed Steve’s gaze scanning his face, traveling to his lips again.

It might have been his imagination, but he thought Steve did get just a tiny bit closer to him, and he almost complained when, for what was probably the best, Steve turned to look at his feet, a little smile on his face as he exhaled. “Should we, uhm…”, he started to say, and then just gulped. 

Peter rose his eyebrows, his heart still on his throat. “Sleep?”, he said softly, not wanting to, but knowing it was what Steve was meaning to say. Steve nodded, “yeah”, he answered, and turned to look at Peter with a beautiful lopsided smile and a bit of concern in his eyes. Peter nodded too, trying to look reassuring. “Yeah, I think it’s a good idea, it’s been a long day. And I still have to shower”, he said. Steve chuckled, “it has been long, I’m actually exhausted”. Peter chuckled too, “yeah, same. But it was great, I loved it”. 

Steve smiled at him, “I loved it too. Come on, let’s go to bed”, he said as he stood up and offered him a hand. Peter fantasized for a second about how amazing it would be if they were together and Steve meant the same bed, and he felt a blush creeping to his face just with the thought. He took his hand and stood up, smiling back at him.

As they walked into the house, Peter said “thanks Steve”, softly. “What for?”, he asked, looking at him as he closed the door and turned the lights off. Peter smiled at him a bit dreamily, “for talking to me, it means the world that you trusted me by telling me your story with Sharon”, he said, looking up at him. He’d almost forgotten how tall he was. 

Steve turned to look at him and smiled tenderly, “you’re welcome. As I said, I wanted you to know – he sighed, and took a second before continuing - And specially, I wanted you to know why I can’t be with Sharon’s mother”. Peter couldn’t help but smile; Steve wanted him to know he was gay, and that had to mean something. He nodded and said, “it’s a good thing to know”, still smiling softly, and received a mirrored smile in return.

“Good night, Steve”, he said, and now it was him who placed his hand on Steve’s forearm and squeezed it a bit, the touch lingering. Steve chuckled, and if it hadn’t been so dark, Peter could’ve sworn he had blushed a little. “Good night, Peter”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello bunnies!  
> I hope you enjoyed this long chapter. Please don't hate me with all the slow burn lol.  
> I promise it will turn up soon <3  
> Thank you so much for your lovely comments, they always make me want to write more!  
> Xo,  
> Sadie.


	4. Chapter 4

Peter had babysat Sharon a couple of times during the week after they went to the beach, and although he hadn’t seen Steve that much, he felt like the vibe between them was different. Good different. Their weekend at the beach had helped them bond, and he didn’t feel as awkward or self-conscious around him as he did before. 

Only a few days after they came back, Peter had handed in a big project, and as soon as he left the doors of the campus on Friday, he could almost taste the freedom he was going to bask in for the rest of the weekend. Ned, M.J and him were going for drinks later that evening, and he had the chance to sleep all afternoon before it was time to go, so it was all shaping to be a wonderful rest fest.

Already in his second drink, he could feel his body relaxing as he sunk in his seat a little and listened to M.J talking about a book she’d been reading. Following one of her hand gestures, Peter saw someone who looked familiar standing a few feet behind her. After a second, he realized who he was and his eyes widened as he sank a little lower in his seat and said a silent, “fuck”.

M.J stopped talking and she and Ned asked, “what happened?”, in unison. Peter shook his head, “nothing, I just saw someone and I don’t want him to see me”, he said, and they both made a puzzled face. “Who? And why don’t you want him to see you?”, asked M.J with a smirk on her face. Peter exhaled, “it’s just… -he felt his blood rushing to his face- some guy I met on Tinder and went out with once a few months ago, but he was a bit of a dick”, he said.

“Oh, wow, tell me who it is” said M.J, and Ned agreed, “yeah we’ll be cool, just describe him”. Peter rolled his eyes, “he’s right behind M.J. Tall, blonde, wearing a black shirt”. Ned looked first, recognizing him easily, and then M.J looked too. Peter thought they were being obvious and just grunted with his face between his hands. “Well, he’s cute”, she said, and Peter shook his head. “Yeah, but he was very douche-y. We kissed at the end of the night… I hadn’t really liked him that much but I had drank a little and he was cute - he said with a shrug - but he was very obviously just looking for sex, which is okay, but I told him I was not, and he got all weird, he literally said I had wasted his time”, he said with an amused chuckle. He still remembered it with a bit of shame, even though he knew he had done nothing wrong.

M.J and Ned both looked at him with surprise, “how did you not tell us this?”, she said, and Peter shrugged, “I don’t know, I just tried to forget it happened, I guess. I mean, it’s not a big deal, but yeah, that’s why I don’t want him to see me”, he said. “Makes sense”, said Ned pensively, and as soon as Peter turned to look again and realized he wasn’t there anymore, he felt someone pinching his side, and saw M.J’s eyes go wide. 

He turned quickly and, of course, he was standing next to him with a smile on his face. “Hey, Peter. Remember me?”, he asked, and Peter faked a smile before saying, “hey, yeah, what’s up?”. He wondered how on earth was he approaching him to say hi as if he hadn’t been such a dick that time. The guy looked at Peter up and down deliberately before saying “you look great” in a hungry voice, and Peter almost shivered from how creepy that was. He heard M.J say “ugh” quietly.

“…Thanks?”, said Peter, not being able to fake how uncomfortable he was feeling. The guy looked quickly at Peter’s friends, then turned to look at him again and asked, “so, can I buy you a drink?”. Peter took a deep breath and tried not to roll his eyes, and said, “uhm, I don’t think so… but thanks”. He could see how he got actually angry, and Peter just wanted him to leave. He smirked and said, “okay, whatever”, then left. 

After a few seconds of watching him leave, he exhaled and turned to look at his friends, who also had a shocked face. “That was the most awkward moment of my life and I wasn’t even involved”, said Ned, causing Peter to chuckle. “What an asshole”, said M.J, and Peter just nodded. “Yeah, ugh”, he said, shaking his body and hands a little to release that energy. “Did you see how angry he got? What the fuck? That’s why I thought he was so gross last time”, he said after a bit, then he added, “but anyway, let’s forget about that, he’s gone. I’m supposed to be having the most relaxing weekend”. Ned and M.J nodded, “yeah, cheers to that”, she said, and they all clinked their drinks.

After a couple of hours, they all said good-bye, and Peter was excited to have a walk home in that crisp autumn night. It was only a fifteen-minute walk to his apartment, and actually he was very close to Steve’s, he thought with a lopsided smile as he started walking, placing his headphones and choosing a playlist.

It was only a minute after he’d left the bar that he felt something, or someone, rather, observing him. He had always been sensitive to these things, as if he had a sixth sense that made his skin tingle whenever something weird was going on, which was very helpful if you lived in New York. He removed his headphones and kept walking for a bit to see if he heard something, but he didn’t, so he turned to look beside him and realized, with a pit in his stomach, that the guy from earlier was also walking in his same direction, but further away. 

He considered if it was it possible that he was following him, and his sixth sense told him he was. Peter was strong, but this guy was a bit bigger and could easily hurt him, and he suddenly realized that the way to his house was definitely darker than he would like in this situation. With his heart in his throat he decided to walk a bit faster and just enter into a 24-hour little shop he’d actually been to a few times before on his way to baby-sitting Sharon.

There were some people there and that made him feel safer, so he pulled himself together with a few calming breaths, and then tried to decide what to do. He was discreetly watching the window to see if he saw the guy, but he didn’t, so now he didn’t know where he was or if he had stopped too; if he had just gone by, or maybe he wasn’t even following him but now he was too anxious to go back to walking home.

He looked at the time in his phone, it was past midnight. He could only think of one thing to do, or at least, one thing he wanted to do, and without thinking too much about it because of the adrenaline, he took his phone and wrote a message, his fingers shaking a little.

_Hi Steve, how are you?  
I’m sorry for the time… I hope I’m not waking you up.  
Are you home?_

Quickly, Peter received a text from Steve.

_Hi Pete! Don’t worry, I wasn’t asleep (:  
Yeah, I’m home. Is everything okay?_

Peter smiled softly in spite of his worry. Steve was the best.

_I’m okay, but I was walking home and think I’m being followed by some dude and I don’t know what to do. I’m very near your house, that’s why I thought of you…_

Well, that and many other reasons. He sent the message and it only took a few seconds for him to receive a call from Steve. With his heart racing, he answered quickly. 

“Hello?”, said Peter, and heard Steve say, “Pete? What happened, are you alright? Where are you?”. He sounded worried, and Peter felt guilty about doing that to him at midnight on a Friday night; “Hi Steve –his voice sounded a bit shaky- I’m okay, don’t worry. I was at a bar with my friends and I was walking home and I suspected some guy was following me so I entered that 24-hour shop near yours, and now I’m stuck here”, he said speedily. 

“Okay, I’m on my way. Don’t leave the shop, wait for me there”, he said, and Peter froze a little, “oh, no, Steve, don’t worry, I mean I could call a cab or something”, he said, and Steve quickly answered, “don’t be silly, it’s a five-minute walk from here, it’ll be faster and safer. I’m already leaving the flat so I’ll be there in a bit. Just wait there, okay?”, he said, and he sounded so genuinely caring that Peter could only melt a little right there in the dairy aisle.

“Okay, I’ll be here. Thank you so much, you’re the best, Steve”, he said softly, and he meant it. He only heard Steve chuckle on the other side of the phone before he said, “I’ll see you in a bit, Pete. Don’t move”. Peter chuckled, too. “I won’t”. They hung up the phone and Peter inhaled and exhaled deeply, not sure if he felt more scared or excited, but he was sure he felt so in love with this wonderful man who was about to meet him there in a random shop in the middle of the night, just to make him feel safe.

He tried to look through the windows of the shop again, but didn’t see anything, it was dark. He wandered around a bit and grabbed a coke because the person at the counter was starting to eye him suspiciously. After a few minutes, he heard the door of the shop opening and recognized Steve’s voice saying “good evening”, which was answered with a mumble. Peter walked towards the entrance to meet him and as soon as Steve saw him he smiled at him, but was wearing a slight frown.

“Hi Pete”, he said as he approached him, and Peter just said “hi”, with a little smile, feeling like a child. To his surprise, Steve hugged him as soon as he was at his reach, and Peter held his breath for a couple of seconds before returning the hug and releasing his breath into Steve’s neck. They had never been that close and had definitely never held each other like that, and God, it felt right. For a few seconds, Peter just relished in Steve’s delicious scent, the sensation of those strong arms holding him and of Steve’s clavicle under Peter’s cheek.

“Thanks for coming”, he said softly, and Steve started to release him from the hug, but staying close, he looked into Peter’s eyes and said, “anytime – then he ran his thumb through Peter’s cheek gently and added- you’re safe now”, with a soft, sweet smile. Peter felt like swooning a little, he had never felt so precious. 

“Did you see someone outside?”, he asked, looking up at him. Steve nodded, looking serious again, “there was a guy outside near the shop. Tall, blonde, gay”. Peter nodded too, “yeah, that’s him”, he said, closing his eyes with a bit of worry. After a second, he added with an inevitable smirk, “how could you tell he’s gay? You saw him for one second, in the dark”. Steve smirked softly, too. “I told you I have a great gaydar. Also, he stared”, he said with a little shrug. Peter exhaled with a soft laugh but was still worried about him being there.

“Do you know him?”, asked Steve, and Peter nodded, telling him about their date and about tonight. Steve shook his head and said, “what a dick”, as soon as Peter finished. Peter held a little smile because he’d never heard Steve curse, and even if it was odd, it was also kinda hot. “I can’t believe he’s still out there, that’s creepy as fuck”, he said, and Steve nodded. 

“Do you want me to say something to him?”, he asked, and even though Peter would actually love watching Steve defending him from that guy, he also just wanted to leave. Peter sniggered, “that would be a nice thing to watch, but I think I’d rather just go”, he said, and Steve nodded slowly. 

“Okay. Maybe, uhm... Do you want to stay at my place?”, asked Steve, and Peter froze a little, again. Before he could answer, Steve added, “I can drive you home, but I’d have to take Sharon with me, right now I left her sleeping”. Peter nodded, “yeah, no. Whatever’s easiest, I can get an Uber from your place, too. I don’t want to bother you more than I already have”, he said, and Steve smirked and rolled his eyes fondly. 

“You’re only bothering me right now by saying that”, he said with a smile, and Peter chuckled. “Let’s go home”, he added softly, and Peter nodded. “Are you getting that?”, asked Steve with a smile, gesturing at the coke. Peter shrugged, “I feel bad about being here for so long and not buying anything”, he answered, making Steve chuckle. “Come on”, he said, walking towards the counter. Steve took Peter’s bottle and added a chocolate bar, then paid for everything; he never let Peter pay even though he tried, and that always made him feel special. 

As they left the shop, Peter’s heart started racing again. Steve put his arm around his shoulders, protectively and casually, and they started walking. Peter hadn’t even looked, but he noticed Steve had turned to look around coolly, then said, “he saw us and left”, with a little reassuring squeeze to Peter’s shoulder. Peter breathed in and out deeply, relieved. 

“You know you wouldn’t have to worry even if he was still there, right?”, he asked softly, and Peter smiled. “Yeah, I know that. I feel safe with you”, he said, looking up at him, and saw Steve’s lips turning into a cute, proud smile. It only took a few minutes to arrive at Steve’s flat, and what could’ve been a horrible experience for Peter, had turned into the crisp autumn walk he’d wished for in the first place.

As soon as they arrived, Peter rested his body on the closed door and released a big exhale, closing his eyes and only until then noticing all the stress that he’d been holding in his whole body. Steve turned to look at him with a bit of surprise and, with an endeared face, approached him and pulled him in for another hug. “Sweetie, come here”, he said softly, and Peter landed on his big chest, blushing terribly and feeling his stomach go wild with hearing Steve call him that. 

Gently, he rested his hands over Steve’s chest and let himself be held again, and feeling much safer and relaxed now, he felt a little tear come to his eye, out of release. He tried to fight it but it was no use, and he ended up sobbing a little. Steve made a soft, endeared sound and started caressing Peter’s hair softly. “I can only imagine how scared you were, but you’re safe now, I promise. I’m so glad you texted me”, he said softly, and Peter nodded, then said a quiet “thanks”. They stayed like that for a minute, then Steve released Peter gently and said, “here, eat this”, taking the chocolate bar he’d bought earlier from his pocket and giving it to him. “I bought it for you, chocolate is always good after a scare”, he said, and Peter took it with a little smile. 

“Thanks, Steve”, he said, opening it, and before taking a bite he added, “I’m so grateful that you went and picked me up. I don’t know what I would’ve done without you, honestly”, he said, and Steve smiled. “You’re welcome -he said, squeezing his arm softly - Now eat that while I get my room ready, okay? I’ll sleep with Sharon”. 

Peter’s eyes widened and he opened his mouth to start talking, but before he could refuse, Steve added with a knowing smile, “and don’t say you’ll sleep on the couch or anything like that, okay? It’s the only way this is happening”. Peter closed his mouth and smiled, nodding. “Yes, sir”, he added jokingly, and he hadn’t meant it in a sexy way - like he’d always imagined saying to him- but he couldn’t help to feel a slight warmth in his lower belly as he spoke the words and the quick, interested look Steve threw at him right after.

.  
_“Steve”_

Peter heard himself moan his name as Steve slowly rolled his hips against his. He noticed he sounded odd, as if he was far away from himself, but he didn’t pay much attention to it. The only thing he cared about in that moment was the man on top of him; his warm, heavy body was moving so sensually against Peter as he placed delicious, wet kisses all over his neck. As he moved to kiss his lips, they moaned together with the sensation of their hard-ons touching in such a perfect rhythm, and Peter thought blurrily he had never felt this turned on in his life.

_“Peter”_

Steve said against his ear, his voice warm and low, and Peter moaned softly in response. Steve’s voice also sounded far away, even though he was so close to him. “Pete”, Steve said again, and then he felt a nice, warm weight on his shoulder, but couldn’t quite place what it was. 

“Peter?”, he heard it again, but this time Steve’s voice came from much closer, the weight on his shoulder got heavier, and suddenly it all disappeared as he opened his eyes, everything around him very blurry; Steve was still near him but by the side of the bed, fully clothed and definitely not on top of Peter.

Peter frowned, wondering what on earth was Steve doing on his bedside, and then it all came back, the night before and how he’d ended up there. Then, it took him a second to realize he had been dreaming. He had been sleeping on Steve’s bed, not his, dreaming of Steve – no- naked Steve, and maybe he had said his name out loud. Fuck.

Steve was squatting next to the bed and his hand was on Peter’s shoulder. He smiled softly at him as soon as Peter could focus him a bit more. “Good morning”, he said a bit quietly. Peter was sure he was fully blushed with his dream realization, and just said “hi”, his voice a bit rough. Steve’s smile widened a little. “Hi, you. Sorry to wake you up, it’s early, I just wanted to check on you and confirm you don’t have any classes to go to or something?”, said Steve with a little frown, his hand still on Peter’s arm.

Peter frowned too, thinking; “no, I don’t have class today”, he said, trying to smile a little, too, “thanks for checking with me, though”, he added. Steve nodded with a relieved smile, “good, then go back to sleep, okay?”, he said, then softly took a lose strand of Peter’s hair and placed it behind his ear. Peter relished on the sensation and closed his eyes softly, then opened them back again and smiled sleepily at Steve. 

“You go back to sleep, too”, said Peter, and Steve chuckled. “I’m going for a run, but I’ll be back soon. Sharon’s still asleep, so don’t worry”, said Steve. Peter, still sleepy, wished he could ask him to stay with him. “I’ll see you in a bit”, said Steve sweetly, and Peter nodded. “Bye Steve”, he said as Steve was walking towards the door, and he looked back to wink at him, causing Peter to exhale softly, a bunch of his feelings in his throat.

He closed his eyes again and hid half of his face in the pillow, a little smile creeping on him as he relived the way Steve had been so protective of him last night, making him feel so safe, and how sweet he had been a couple of minutes ago. Then he remembered the dream he’d been having before and prayed to everything Holy that he hadn’t moaned out loud or said something in his sleep that Steve could’ve heard. 

His lower belly warmed up again as the images of that dream came back to him. It wasn’t the first time he’d dreamt about Steve, but it had never been so real or so sexual. He whimpered softly as he tried to remember the sensations, how good dream-Steve felt on his body, kissing him soft and slow. God, how he wished Steve had, by some miracle, decided to stay in the same bed with him last night. 

He breathed in and out deeply and tried to go back to sleep. He rolled around in bed for a while before he decided he wasn’t going to be able to sleep again, so he sat down and took his phone from the bedside table, realizing it was only 7:00 am. He checked his messages and, even if he’d told Ned and M.J on their group chat what had happened last night before he went to bed, they had sent a lot of messages asking questions and teasing him, after he’d told them he was fine and was staying at Steve’s.

With a snigger, he read the messages and decided to answer later since it was very early for them to be awake on a Saturday, anyway. He stood up, stretched, and as he went to the restroom feeling like he was still in a dream, he looked around Steve’s room. He couldn’t believe he was there and Steve had just so openly shared his bedroom with him, instead of just letting him sleep on the couch, which would’ve also been perfectly fine. But Steve was kind like that, Peter was learning.

After leaving the restroom, he had to go back through the small walk-in closet, and not wanting to be invasive but also not being able to restrain himself, he stopped and looked at Steve’s Marine uniform, which was right there, perfectly hung in what Peter thought was the tidiest closet he’d ever seen. He smiled as he thought Steve was a military man, after all, and you could see that in his perfectly neat home.

Peter was aware that he had different uniforms, and he recognized this as the fancy one. He ran his hand across the fabric, admiring it. He’d seen a picture of Steve wearing an older version of this uniform, and he looked like an absolute dream. He imagined how handsome he must look in this one, and licked his lips softly as he also briefly fantasized about Steve wearing this uniform for Peter in this same bedroom, maybe giving him some sexy orders and fully taking care of him.

He took a deep breath as he released his soft grip on the uniform and continued walking with a little blush on his face. He sat on the bed and looked around a bit distractedly, thinking. With a little whimper, he thought, maybe, this wasn’t doable anymore. He was way too attracted to Steve, and he was so quickly falling in love as well that he was finding it harder to just exist around him every time they saw each other.

On one hand, now that he knew Steve was gay he felt a little more confident, but he also knew that not because he liked men, he would instantly like Peter. Steve acted like he was a bit interested in him sometimes, but maybe he just liked him as a friend and Peter was imagining things. He ran his hands through his hair and rested his elbows on his knees, thinking. After a minute, he heard his stomach grumble, realizing he was hungry and really needed a cup of coffee to think straight, so he silently left Steve’s room and went into the kitchen.

He’d never been in Steve’s apartment so early, and it was beautiful. There was a lot of natural light coming through the windows, and it was silent and cozy. With a hum, he started making coffee and looking in the cupboards to see if there were enough ingredients to make pancakes, and then he heard the door open, his stomach twirling a little. He didn’t want to be loud so he waited for Steve to appear in the kitchen to say hello. 

“Hey, you’re up”, said Steve with a smile as he saw him, and Peter gasped a little when he saw him, thinking he looked sexy as fuck. He was lightly covered in sweat, his shirt stuck to his body, and his cheeks a little red. He was still breathing a bit heavily, and Peter had a quick flashback to his dream. “Hi! yeah, I couldn’t go back to sleep -said Peter, trying to sound casual- How was your run?”, he added with a little smile.

Steve nodded, “it was great, this is my favorite weather to run in”, he said, looking outside. It was starting to get a bit chilly with the beginning of Autumn, especially in the mornings and nights. “I’m sorry you couldn’t go back to sleep, maybe I shouldn’t have woken you up”, he added looking a bit concerned. Peter shook his head, “no, it’s okay. I like waking up early”, he said with a reassuring smile, which Steve turned back.

Steve inhaled deeply before saying, “it smells so good. I’m going to have a shower and I’ll come back, save me some coffee yeah?”, he said, and Peter chuckled, “I can’t promise anything”, he said jokingly. Steve chuckled too, “I’ll have to be quick, then”, he said, winking at him, again. Peter watched him walk away as he sipped on his coffee. He sat down for a few minutes, enjoying the warmth of his drink.

He started gathering the ingredients and tools for the pancakes a little bit before Steve came back, looking fresh and beautiful. “Hello, again”, said Steve with a smile, then looked at what Peter was doing and added, “are you cooking something?”. Peter nodded, “yeah, I was about to start making pancakes. Is that okay?”, he said, realizing Steve could think he was being a bit bad-mannered, by just using all the things in his kitchen without asking. “Sorry I didn’t even ask, I’m too used to cook here”, he added with a little blush.

Steve chuckled, “yeah, no, it’s perfect. Thanks”, he said, grabbing his mug. “Thanks for not finishing the coffee, too”, he said with a smirk as he poured it in his cup, and Peter giggled. “Yeah well, you’re always nice to me so I thought I’d make the sacrifice”, he said with a smirk too, taking his mug and sitting with him at the breakfast bar.

Steve smiled at him before he took a sip. “How are you?”, he asked after a few seconds, and Peter knew he meant in relation to last night. He nodded, with a little blush. “I’m good now. Thank you so much for helping me, Steve, you’re a hero”, he said, and Steve shook his head softly, “I’m happy you called. As I’ve said before, you’re not the only one who’s taking care of us”, he said, a reassuring look in his eyes as he placed his hand on top of Peter’s hand, caressing his wrist with his thumb for a moment. 

Peter’s heart rushed. It was the second time that morning that Steve had initiated contact with him; subtle, but sweet, reassuring contact. Also, the night before when he had hugged Peter, he’d stroked his nape so soothingly, in a way you would with someone you really cared for. He wondered, as he looked at Steve’s bigger hand on top of his, and with a deep breath he took a leap of faith and moved his own hand softly, turning Steve’s hand so it was resting on the table with his palm looking up, then with his fingertips he ever so lightly traced the lines on Steve’s palm as an excuse to caress it. 

His heart was in his throat, but it felt intimate and just _right_. “Thank you”, said Peter, simply, staring at their hands. He was dreading to look back at Steve, but since he wasn’t moving his hand away from Peter’s touch, he thought it might be safe to keep going. He looked up nervously at him across the bar, and Steve was also watching their hands, but turned to look up at Peter too, a second later. They shared a soft, warm look and a little smile before Peter softly removed his hand from Steve’s and grabbed his cup of coffee.

“I think I’ll start making the pancakes”, he said, and Steve nodded. “Can I help?”, he said, making Peter smile tenderly. It was his house, he could do anything he wanted, but it was sweet that he’d ask Peter if he could help in his own kitchen. “Of course”, answered Peter, smiling at him. As he instructed Steve on what to do, he could sense the energy between them had changed a little. His heart was still beating faster because he thought he had, with that simple gesture, shown Steve he was open for something more.

“You know we have a thing for that, right?”, asked Steve amusedly as he saw Peter was stirring the mixture they had put together by hand. Peter smirked, “I know, but it’s better this way, they get fluffier”, he said, then shrugged, “or at least that’s what my aunt taught me”, he added with a little chuckle, and Steve smirked too, taking a sip of his coffee, which reminded Peter he still had some left. Also wanting to rest his shoulder a bit, he left the batter on the counter and took his cup, sipping on it contentedly, and when he turned around Steve was holding the bowl and stirring.

Peter chuckled, “hey, I was doing that”, he said light-heartedly, and Steve shrugged, “I wanted to see what all the fuzz was about”, he said with a little smile, and Peter took a second to admire how the muscles in his arm worked as he stirred the batter. He came closer to look into the bowl and said, “just make sure you’re stirring all of the batter, you’re leaving some on the edges”. 

Steve nodded, “like this?”, he said, and started stirring terribly in smaller circles, and Peter realized after a couple of seconds he was only teasing. He looked up at Steve and laughed, saying “nooo”, and grabbed the bowl from him protectively, turning his back to Steve to face the counter, making Steve laugh, too. “I was joking, let me try again”, he said from behind Peter, and reached for the bowl, surrounding him with his arms in search for it, but Peter didn’t let it go.

He chuckled and turned around to face him, still holding the bowl. He was immediately surprised by the nearness of Steve, and it took him a couple of seconds to be able to say “there’s no goofing around with the batter, Steve”, obviously joking, and for the first time, he was purposely flirting with him. Steve was very near him, and was resting his hands on the counter, caging Peter with his arms.

Steve smiled at Peter’s remark and said, “sorry”, making Peter gulp heavily with the huskier sound of his voice as he scanned his face slowly, his breath a bit heavy and warm against Peter’s skin. He’d done this before at the beach, looking at Peter’s eyes and lips thoughtfully, but he had been subtle about it before and this time Peter thought he was being deliberate, which made his heart rush. 

He also scanned Steve’s face, the soft look in his eyes and his manly, beautiful features; the golden and copper shimmers of his beard and the way his full lips were slightly parted. He inhaled deeply as he turned to look back into his eyes, and gasped when Steve took the bowl from his arms and placed it on the counter behind him in a quick motion.

“Fuck it”, mumbled Steve, looking back into Peter’s eyes for a second before grasping the side of his neck firmly and closing the gap between them. Peter’s shock lasted a couple of seconds, but it only took Steve’s impossibly soft lips to open in search for Peter’s tongue for him to react avidly to the kiss. He moaned softly into Steve’s mouth, half in disbelief and half in pure pleasure.

His heart was beating fast, and he felt his knees weakening ever so lightly when Steve’s hand moved from his neck to the back of his head, running it through his hair a bit more keenly, and then back down through his back, resting both hands on his waist. He grunted softly with the sensation of Steve’s touch and the warmth of his tongue and lips against his. 

Thrilled, Peter ran his own hands through Steve’s chest and all the way up through his hair, something he had wanted to do for ages. He rested one of his hands on his shoulder, leaving the other one entangled in his hair and using it to pull him a bit closer, earning him a low grunt from Steve that traveled directly to Peter’s lower body. 

Steve closed the tiny space they had been saving between their bodies, pushing Peter a bit more against the counter, making him squirm in Steve’s arms as he stopped the kiss for a moment, needing to catch his breath. He was breathing heavily, not letting go of Steve but softening the grip on his hair and moving his hand towards his chest again, looking into his eyes but not wanting to be the first one to say something. He didn’t want to wake up from a dream again.

Steve was also breathing heavily against Peter’s skin, and his eyes looked darker. He moved one of his hands to Peter’s neck and caressed his jaw with his thumb, a little smile on his parted lips. “I’m… I couldn’t resist anymore”, said Steve lowly, making Peter smile softly, enjoying the sensation of Steve’s hand caressing his face. He couldn’t find words in him, so he just stood on his tiptoes to reach Steve’s mouth again and kissed him a bit more slowly now, pulling softly at his lower lip and making Steve gasp. 

He went back down to floor level, pulling Steve with him, enjoying his taste and how freaking good he was at kissing. He gasped as he felt Steve’s hands traveling down and settling behind his upper thighs for a second before pulling Peter up so he would sit on the counter. It had happened so quickly that it took him a couple of seconds to realize what was going on, but the sensation of Steve carrying him so easily made his lower belly churn, which made him moan softly against Steve’s lips, who smiled a bit mischievously.

He pulled Peter towards him so their bodies were still fully touching, and Peter had to open his legs a bit wider to let Steve into that space. Their crotches touched, and Peter was relieved to realize Steve was also a bit tight in his pants, because he didn’t want to be the only one in that situation. He whimpered as he felt Steve’s crotch against his, and with a rush of want, their kiss got a bit heavier again.

Peter didn’t know how this had happened so quickly, but he didn’t care. He was in heaven, and Steve kissed and felt like everything he had ever dreamed of and more. He caressed Steve’s arms, squeezing his biceps and his shoulders, and couldn’t believe how hard and sexy they were; he wanted to undress him right there, but he knew it was not the moment so he tried to focus and slow down. 

They grabbed some air again and Steve immediately moved to kiss Peter’s jaw, slowly traveling with warm, mouth-watering kisses to his neck. Peter’s toes curled a little as he closed his eyes and let himself enjoy it. A soft, low moan came out of his throat, and the grip of Steve’s hand on Peter’s nape got slightly firmer. 

“You’re driving me crazy with your moans”, said Steve huskily against Peter’s ear, then bit his lobe softly, kissing it right after, making Peter gasp with the sensation. Steve’s words had made him blush; he couldn’t believe it was him who was making Steve say things like that and sound so turned on. “It’s your fault”, said Peter with a little smile, and Steve chuckled against his neck.

“I love it, you sound so sexy”, said Steve, moving back to Peter’s jaw, then his lips, kissing him softly again. Peter chuckled in disbelief. He would’ve never imagined his morning would end up like this, with Steve telling _him_ he was driving him crazy with how sexy he sounded when he moaned. 

“You sound really sexy, too. Your voice alone is making me so hot”, he said with a little blush against Steve’s lips, and saw Steve’s eyes darken a little. He smiled sexily at Peter, scanning not just his face but also the rest of his body, running his hand up through Peter’s leg and resting it on his thigh. His sight traveled back to Peter’s lips, then his eyes. Peter could only gulp as he discovered Steve looking at him like that was one of the biggest turn-ons he’d ever had.

Steve took a deep breath, then rested his hands on the counter and sent his head back, releasing the air to the ceiling. He was frowning, and Peter felt instant concern. Had he said too much? Was Steve realizing this was some sort of mistake?

“Are you okay?”, he asked, running his hand through Steve’s arm softly. Even with the mild concern, he couldn’t help to relish in the sensation of Steve’s strong arm and his warm skin. Steve breathed in and out again with his eyes closed, his head back in place, but smiled gently right after and opened his eyes. “Yeah, I’m… great, actually - he said, chuckling softly – just a little overwhelmed”, he added, looking into Peter’s eyes. “Pete, is this… okay?”, he asked, a bit of worry in his eyes. Peter rose his eyebrows and exhaled with relief. 

“What? Of course it’s okay – he said, running his hand back up through his arm and placing it on Steve’s cheek – I’m a bit overwhelmed too, but Steve, you’re not forcing me into anything, I’ve wanted this since the second we met”. Steve’s eyes softened and he leaned into Peter’s hand, looking as if he was savoring the touch. Peter’s heart swelled up. 

“Me too”, he said keenly, and Peter chuckled. He couldn’t believe it. “Really, you have?”, he asked, and Steve made an astonished expression, “of course - he said, taking Peter’s hand in his – I’ve wanted you since you came in through that door. I couldn’t believe how gorgeous you were, and how nice and smart, too”, he added, making Peter blush. 

He moved his hands around Steve’s neck and pulled him in for a soft kiss. “I guess we have things to talk about”, he said against his lips right after, and Steve nodded with a soft smile, “yeah, and we will sort everything out, I promise – said Steve caressing his hair – but right now I’m… Sharon will wake up at any moment, and I really want to kiss you again”, he said with a chuckle at the end, making Peter giggle. 

“How about you come here for dinner tonight, and then when Sharon’s asleep we can talk about this whole thing, figure things out”, said Steve lowly, close to Peter’s lips, and he could’ve asked anything of him, really, and Peter would’ve said yes. Good thing it was a reasonable question. 

“Yeah, that sounds perfect”, he said, still in disbelief, and waited for Steve to pull him in again after mumbling “come here”, kissing him mind-numbingly good and making Peter moan softly again. Steve smiled into the kiss with a little grunt, reacting to his moan, and Peter smiled too. “Sorry”, he mumbled in between the kiss, and Steve chuckled lowly, “don’t ever apologize for moaning in my presence”, he said hotly, making Peter warm all over with the order. “Yes, sir”, he said flirtatiously, his head a bit dizzy with want because he’d pictured himself saying that to Steve an embarrassing amount of times, and this time he did mean it to be sexy and a bit kinky, unlike the night before. Their kiss turned a bit playful and slightly more uninhibited for a bit before they heard a door open.

As if they were teenagers almost caught in the act, they stopped kissing and immediately Steve moved one step backwards, then Peter jumped from the counter, adjusting his clothes and his hair. They shared a look and laughed quietly right before Sharon came into the kitchen, looking sleepy. Peter chuckled, being reminded of the times he lived with his aunt and would sneak around to have some boy in his room or make out on the couch without her noticing. He never expected to have to live that situation again and much less with a five-year-old.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It finally happened!  
> Let me know what you think <3


	5. Chapter 5

Of all the long days that Peter had ever lived in his life, this had to be definitely the longest. Immediately after Steve and Sharon had given him a ride home in the morning, he was already eagerly waiting for the afternoon to come. 

They’d had breakfast together at Steve’s, and Peter’s heart was in his throat the whole time. He was happy, excited, somewhat confused and a bit in disbelief. Everything had happened so fast that he had to keep replaying the scene in his head just to make sure it had actually happened. As he was trying to eat his pancakes, with Sharon and Steve at the table, he kept being distracted and overwhelmed just by looking at him, and couldn’t help to smile and blush out of the blue whenever he had flashes of the amazing kiss they had just shared.

During the rest of the day he tried to distract himself by facetiming Ned and M.J to tell them everything that had happened, which only had him more worked up because they were too excited about it. He napped a little, worked out, baked some cookies for their dinner and scrolled for ages on Instagram, but the image of Steve kissing him so sweetly and yet being slightly dominant was in the back of his head the whole day, making it hard to do anything else. 

In the middle of the Instagram scroll fest, he received a text from Steve, which he opened way faster than he’d like to admit, his heart skipping a beat.

_Hi Pete! How are you?  
I just wanted to let you know we’re in Brooklyn, we came to visit my mom for lunch, but we’ll be home and ready for you at 7:00. Can I pick you up at 6:45?_

_I can’t wait to see you, you’ve been in my mind all day._

Peter smiled and bit his lip softly as he wrote back.

_Hi, you!  
That sounds really nice, hope you’re having fun.  
Yeah, 6:45 is perfect, thanks! I was thinking of walking but you probably wouldn’t allow that, haha.  
I can’t wait to see you, either (: _

Quickly, he received Steve’s answer.

_Definitely not walking, haha. I’ll pick you up.  
See you a bit later, beautiful. _

Peter blushed and whined a little when he read the message. It was ridiculous that a simple word could make him feel so excited and bubbly, but he absolutely loved that Steve was already pet-naming him so casually in a text; he was way too charming.

_Thank you, handsome._

He texted and sent it quickly, because he didn’t want to give it too much thought. He knew it was silly, but it was only a few hours ago that the sexual tension between them had been shattered all over Steve’s kitchen floor and now they were texting each other with sweet words and even though he loved every second of it, it was a bit overwhelming. 

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, thinking about that morning for the hundredth time, then thought about the day before, and their weekend at the beach. He remembered the times when Steve had looked at him so intently that he could’ve sworn he wanted to kiss him but hadn’t. He thought of how nice he was to him every time he arrived home and Peter was waiting for him when he babysat Sharon, and how he’d sometimes asked him to stay and have dinner with him or just make him some company.

Steve was a sweet, beautiful man, inside and out. Even if it was overwhelming and a bit complicated, Peter knew it was worth it. He couldn’t wait to see him and talk, to kiss him again. They hadn’t been able to kiss goodbye because Sharon had been there, and his whole body had been craving it all day.

He took his time showering and getting ready, trying to choose the perfect outfit and the perfect cologne, and when it was almost time, he placed the cookies he’d baked in the only pretty bowl he owned, which was actually May’s. Punctually, Steve called him to let him know he was outside, and Peter could feel his heart pumping a bit faster as he put his jacket on and went down the stairs of his building. Steve was waiting for him at the entrance, and Peter’s hear skipped a beat when he saw him smiling beautifully at him.

“Hello!”, he said, skipping the last couple of steps towards Steve and landing in front of him, and quickly received a hug, which he happily returned. “Hi, Pete - he said warmly, hugging him a bit tighter - mmm, you smell nice”, he added, and Peter smirked against his neck. “Thanks, so do you”, he said, and he meant it. Steve always smelled of what Peter thought every man should smell like: manly, sexy, and just a bit sweet. 

“Thanks”, said Steve with a little chuckle as he let him go of the hug, his hands lingering on his waist for a few seconds, “Sharon’s in the car”, he said softly, looking at him beautifully and biting his lip just so. Peter understood it as an explanation of why he hadn’t kissed him hello. He nodded, smiling softly, “I know, don’t worry”. Steve nodded too with a gentle smile, “okay, shall we?”, he said, gesturing the car.

“Hi Peter!”, said Sharon excitedly as soon as he was in the car. “Hello bun! Look at you in that dress, you’re beautiful! How was your visit to your grandma?”, he asked, turning to look at her and pinching her leg sweetly, his heart melting a little with the cute autumn dress she was wearing and the huge bow on her head. Picturing Steve getting her all dressed up made his heart warm.

Sharon giggled and said a soft, “thank you”, which made Steve chuckle tenderly from the driver’s seat. “It was nice, she made apple pie for us”, she added, and Peter smiled at her brightly, “that sounds delicious, I hope you brought me a piece”, he said jokingly, but Sharon nodded and said, “yes, we did!” pointing at a tupper next to her. Peter laughed softly, “oh, I was joking! But that’s so sweet, thank you”, he said also turning to look at Steve, who looked at him and winked.

“We couldn’t not. It’s the best apple pie in New York, right Sharon?”, he said, and she nodded, “in the whole world!” she corrected him happily. Peter chuckled again and straightened his position on the seat, turning to look at Steve again for a bit, who returned the look and smiled sweetly at him. It was a quick drive to Steve’s apartment, and Peter was happy to realize that they could easily fall into a comfortable conversation as always.

“Daddy, can I change into my pajamas?” asked Sharon as soon as they entered the flat, and Steve answered “of course, can you do it by yourself while we start heating the food?”. Sharon nodded happily and ran into her room. Peter smiled as he placed the bowl of cookies on the kitchen bar, and almost immediately felt Steve holding him carefully from behind, placing his chin on Peter’s shoulder. Peter closed his eyes for a second and took a deep breath with a little smile on his face; “hi”, said Steve quietly, causing Peter to chuckle warmly. 

“Hi”, he said, turning his face towards him, nuzzling Steve’s cheek with his nose tenderly. Steve hummed, “you look gorgeous”, he said, and Peter was already swooning a little. “Thank you -he said, placing a soft kiss on his cheek- so do you”. Steve smiled, “I’ve been thinking about you all day, what have you done to me?”, he said playfully, causing Peter to laugh. “I may or may have not put a spell on those pancakes”, he said, winking at him. Steve laughed too and pulled him a bit closer, “that’s what I thought”, he said, then moved away a little, placing a chaste kiss on Peter’s nape before he let go of him.

Peter stayed in the same spot for a couple of seconds, already missing Steve’s touch, and turned to face him. “I’ve thought about you all day, too”, he said, placing his hand on his chest for a bit and running it down his stomach. Their look turned a bit more heated for a second, and Sharon’s door opened. He took a deep breath and smiled at him, “we’ll talk later, yeah?”, he said, and Steve nodded.

Dinner went by smoothly, and they’d even shared a few flirtatious looks across the table now and then, which Peter thought was really fun. When they finished eating, Sharon wanted to watch a movie with them, so they cuddled up on the couch under a big blanket, snacking on the cookies Peter had made earlier. Steve was sitting between them, and it only took Peter a few minutes to cuddle up against him, resting his cheek on his shoulder. 

He would’ve never done that if the blanket wasn’t there, because Sharon didn’t know about them yet, so he was being subtle, but Steve’s body was the most comfortable place to rest on and he was enjoying that more than anything. Steve had turned and nuzzled his cheek against Peter’s hair tenderly a couple of times, which made him feel warm and safe. Sharon was also fully resting her small body on Steve’s other side, and they had only watched around half an hour of the movie before she fell asleep.

“Sweetie?” said Steve a bit quietly, checking on her, but she didn’t answer. They both chuckled quietly, “I’ll take her to bed, okay? I’ll be right back”, said Steve lowly, and Peter nodded, smiling at him from under the blanket. Steve smiled back and caressed his cheek softly before carrying Sharon in his arms. Peter watched him walk away and slowly removed the blanket, placing it neatly where it usually lived as a throw, and stretched a little. He was a bit nervous, but he had been waiting for this moment all day.

Steve came back after a few minutes and smiled brightly at Peter. “Right, adult time”, he said, and Peter rose his eyebrows with a little smile, “I mean, not in that way”, said Steve with a little blush as soon as he heard how that sounded, and Peter laughed softly. “I know what you mean - he said reassuringly, walking up to him – and I’m up for adult time”, he added, going on his tip toes and kissing his cheek. 

Steve exhaled with a warm smile, “would you like a glass of wine? Or a beer?”, he asked, and Peter nodded, “yeah, I’d love some wine, actually”, he said, and Steve nodded, “great, I’ll be right back”, he said, squeezing Peter’s arm gently and walking to the kitchen. Peter sat back on the couch and waited for a bit, feeling butterflies in his stomach, then Steve came back with two glasses and a bottle of red wine. 

He watched Steve appreciatively, wondering if there was something he could do without looking attractive, as he opened the bottle and served the two glasses, then handed him one. “Cheers”, he said with a little smile, clinking their glasses. “Cheers”, answered Peter, returning the smile. He took a sip and enjoyed the taste, then relaxed onto the couch.

“So, how are you?”, asked Steve, and Peter nodded, smiling knowingly. “I’m very good -he said, and reached for his arm with his hand to caress it softly – and you?”, he asked. Steve turned to look at Peter’s hand, then up at him, returning the smile. “I’m… - he exhaled – great. I’ve been smiling all day”, he said, chuckling. Peter chuckled too, “same”.

“But I’ve also been thinking, and have been a bit nervous– started Steve, taking Peter’s hand in his, and that made Peter’s heart jump – since we said we’d talk about this”, he said. Peter nodded, “I know, I’ve been a bit nervous, too. How do we do this?”, he asked, trying to look reassuring and casual.

Steve exhaled, “I was thinking we can both just say what maybe worries us about this …us… and then we just talk about it, sort it out – he said, with a little shrug, looking at Peter expectantly. “Okay… yeah, that sounds like a plan – he said a bit nervously - do you want to start? I’m not even sure I know very clearly what my worries are”, said Peter.

Steve nodded. “Sure. You can think of them along the way”, he said with a smile, which helped him relax. He took a deep breath before starting, “well, first of all I want to tell you something – he said, and Peter could only look at him expectantly – Pete, I know this maybe isn’t the ideal dating situation, and that we met in a weird, unexpected way, but I meant what I said earlier today, I’ve liked you since we first met”. Steve was looking at him intently, with the same serious, yet serene look he had when they were talking at the beach. Peter’s heart was pounding a bit faster.

“I know I said I’ve _wanted_ you ever since, and that’s definitely true… - he said with a little smile, which was mirrored by Peter – but that’s not all. Of course I’m attracted to you in that way, I mean you’re just… so gorgeous… but I also think you’re wonderful, and sweet, and I love the way you and Sharon have your own relationship. I don’t just want you, I also really, really like you, and I’d love it if you’d let me get to know you a bit better”.

Peter had turned a bit into a puddle right there on Steve’s couch, and could feel his cheeks burning. “That’s… wow, you’re too sweet”, he said, with a little laugh, coming out of his trance. He breathed in and out before talking, “Steve, I’ve been desperately crushing on you since we met too… I think I was obvious, probably – he said, chuckling again – and yeah I mean, of course it started because you’re so handsome and… hunky – he said, his cheeks burning still, a bit more when Steve reacted to what he had just said with a cute smile – but I also really like everything else about you. I think you’re so badass, raising such an amazing kid by yourself, and, you know, protecting the country at the same time”, he said, chuckling a bit, and Steve did too.

“You’re also probably the sweetest person I’ve ever met, and I’m still in disbelief that you like me back”, he added, trying to read Steve’s expression which looked endeared but also surprised. “Mmm, Pete”, he said, reaching for his hand and pecking his knuckles softly, “you’re too easy to like, I’d have to be blind and stupid not to”. 

Peter smiled at him and said a soft “thank you” before he took a deep breath, and continued talking. “Do you want to tell me about your worries? I kinda want to get that over with”, he said a bit nervously, and Steve nodded. “Yeah, okay. Me too, actually – he said, and exhaled before continuing- I think what could worry me the most would be Sharon… she’s already so in love with you and I worry that this would be complicated for her, I don’t want to cause her distress in any way because of my relationships”, he said, and Peter nodded. That was his biggest worry as well. 

“I know what you mean”, he said. Steve smiled lopsidedly at him before going on, “and I guess the only other thing is age. I keep forgetting you’re 10 years younger than me… I just, I don’t want to stop you from doing the things you’re meant to do at 23 because of me being older than you and having a daughter”, he said, and Peter could understand that. He usually forgot about the age difference, too.

“Okay, yeah, that’s perfectly fair”, said Peter, reassuringly. Steve smiled sweetly at him, but was wearing a little frown, “and how about you?”, he asked. Peter also breathed in and out, thinking. “well, basically what you said about Sharon. I honestly don’t mind that you have a daughter, I love that, actually… - he said, and saw Steve’s frown turn into a softened look– you know how much I love Sharon, and I don’t want her to be hurt or confused about us if we start dating… and I’m a bit scared that she won’t like me anymore if we do”, he said, being honest.

Steve chuckled, looking endeared. “I don’t think that’s possible, Pete. If anything, she’ll have her heart broken for a bit because she probably has a bit of a crush on you”, he said with a little shrug and a smile, making Peter laugh. “No, she doesn’t”, he said, and Steve shrugged again with a big smile, “I mean, I wouldn’t blame her”, he said playfully, causing Peter to blush and laugh a bit bashfully.

“I love that you love her, to be honest that’s one of the things that made me like you even more”, said Steve. Peter smiled brightly at him, “she’s lovable, it’s easy”, he said with a little shrug. He continued talking after a bit, “And… yeah, I also worry a bit about the age difference, but only because I worry you might think of me as being too young for you, because I’m still studying and you already have a full, adult life”.

Steve nodded, “so it looks like we’re on the same page… but we worry about opposite things”, he said with a soft laugh. Peter chuckled too, “yeah, that’s true”, he said. Steve turned to look at their hands, interlacing their fingers, then turned to look at Peter before saying, “how would you feel about going out on a few dates, see how everything goes, before I say anything to Sharon? To be honest I was so excited today that I wanted to tell her, because I know she will be thrilled about it, but I think it’s best if we wait”, he said, and Peter nodded, agreeing.

“I think that’s best too”, he said, smiling softly at him. Steve smiled back and continued talking, “and you probably won’t like this, but I might need to find another babysitter for when I take you out”, he said, his smile growing a little, anticipating Peter’s reaction. Peter pouted, “yeah… I know. I’d already thought about that, and I’m only agreeing on it because it means you’d be taking me out -he said with a little flirty smile- But I want to keep coming with her during the week”, he added, and Steve laughed softly, “yeah, I’m happy with that, too.” 

“And Steve, about our age difference… I mean, we can clearly talk for ages and hang out, and if I want to do something with my friends that you don’t want to do, that’s fine. Or if you want to do old people stuff without me, that’s fine too”, he said cheekily, causing Steve to laugh. “Hey, more respect to your elders”, he said, and Peter laughed, too. “I’m joking -he said, running his hand along his forearm, caressing it – I actually find it very sexy that you’re older than me”, he said, before sipping on his wine and placing it on the table.

Steve smirked a little and licked his lips pensively, “you do?”, he asked, and his voice sounded a bit more husky than before. Peter nodded, smirking a bit too. “I also love that you’re younger, but I don’t want to sound creepy”, said Steve, chuckling a little. Peter chuckled too, “it’s not creepy, I mean, you’re 33, not 60 – he said, poking his arm playfully – and I get it. I think you like being in charge, and protecting people, so it makes sense. And I like that you’re so protective and… - he scanned him quickly, trying to find a word – mature”, he said, feeling his cheeks going a bit warm again. “So don’t worry about that, we’ll make it work”, he said softly. Steve smiled pensively, and was looking at him with an interesting look on his face.

“Steve, can I ask you a question?”, he asked softly after a few seconds, and Steve nodded. “Of course, anything”. Peter got closer to Steve, getting a bit more comfortable before he ran a soft finger along Steve’s jaw. “Why haven’t you kissed me yet?”, he asked a bit quietly, flirtatiously. 

He saw Steve’s eyes soften and with a shaky breath and a little smile he answered, “because I’m an idiot”, causing Peter to smile, too. If he was being honest with himself, he had expected a passionate kiss after he’d asked that rhetorical question, but instead, Steve got close to his face and grazed his lips very softly with his own. It was sweet and it felt delicious, but Peter wanted more. 

Right before he said or did anything, Steve continued talking, “It’s not that I don’t want to – he said, staying close to Peter’s lips - I’ve been replaying this morning in my head all day”. Peter exhaled and licked his lips softly, “me too – he said, running his hand through Steve’s arm – I haven’t been able to function all day, I kept thinking about every moment of it, over and over”, he confessed.

Steve gulped and looked at Peter’s lips appreciatively, before licking his own lips and said, “The thing is… I don’t like to feel like I’m imposing myself on people, Pete… I don’t normally go around kissing other guys before I know they’re up for it too, but I assumed you wanted me to kiss you earlier, and I just… snapped, I guess. I mean, now I know that you did want me to, but still…” he said, still closely but looking a bit concerned, and Peter was trying to follow through. He took a deep breath and continued, “sorry, I’m babbling. I guess what I’m trying to say is…. You drive me absolutely crazy, Peter. I’ve always been very patient and I’m literally trained to hold my cool, but with you… - he said, and scanned Peter’s face and body quickly before continuing, making him blush softly – everything about you makes me weak in the knees and I really couldn’t help myself today, but I want you to know that I respect you so much and I will keep my hands to myself until we’re sure where this is going”. 

Peter rose his eyebrows with surprise, he wasn’t expecting that. Also, his heart melted a little. “Oh, Steve”, he said, gently running his hand up his arm and landing on his cheek, cupping it softly, “you’re worried I think you don’t respect me as much because of what happened today?”, he asked, just making sure. He tried not to laugh as Steve nodded, looking a bit worried. He didn’t think that at all… if anything, he wanted Steve to touch him even more.

“Okay… first of all, that’s ridiculously sweet of you – he started, smiling at him – but I know you’re a gentleman and how much you respect me, and everyone else”, he said, and Steve smiled sweetly. “And second of all, this is not the 1950’s… - he said with a tiny chuckle, now running his hand back down through his arm, and Steve chuckled too, looking a bit self-conscious – so even though you kissed me out of the blue, and by the way, of course I was dying for you to do it, I know you respect me and would never do anything I didn’t want you to do” he said with a little shrug and a lopsided smile. 

Steve was looking at him very intently, and placing his hand on Steve’s thigh gently, Peter moved a bit closer to his lips again, “actually… I loved to see you losing your cool because of me. And I haven’t been able to stop thinking about how you carried me and sat me on the counter, or the sound of your voice in my ear, saying I was sexy -he said flirtatiously, with a little, mischievous smile, then added- If I’m being honest, I don’t want you to keep your hands to yourself at all”.

Steve smiled a bit roguishly too. “Got it”, he said warmly and almost militarily, causing Peter to smile. “You know – added Steve after a couple of seconds, rearranging his position a little and taking Peter’s hand that was still resting on his thigh and giving it a little kiss – now that you’ve said how much you enjoyed that I kissed you this morning, I’ve found another reason why I haven’t kissed you again, to answer your question”, he said with an impish smile, which was mirrored by Peter. “Yeah? What is that?”, he asked, loving the flirty, sexy vibe between them at that moment. 

Steve smiled that charming smile that made him look incredibly handsome, “I want to see what it feels like to be kissed by you”, he said, caressing Peter’s cheek softly, then moved a bit backwards and added, “so I’m just going to wait until you do it”, with a playful tone. Peter smiled slightly nervously at him, his ears buzzing a bit with excitement. He’d been dreaming of being in this situation so many times that he was still in disbelief and astonishment from that morning, and now here he was, with this amazing, beautiful man in front of him asking him, Peter, to kiss him. 

He arranged his position on the couch so he was kneeling and fully facing Steve. He took a deep breath and then started looking at him, taking his time to do so. He had always had to steal glances, but now that he had approval to do it, he wanted to enjoy it; he ran his eyes throughout Steve’s handsome face, his manly jaw, his thick neck… he never knew someone could have a sexy neck, but here they were. 

He looked at his clavicles, poking out a little form underneath his tight, blue sweater, which let Peter appreciate Steve’s strong, bulky chest, and his oh-so-yummy arms. The sleeves of his sweater were rolled up to his elbows, and the veins in his forearms that can only be visible form working out the way he did, came all the way down to his strong hands.

Peter had always been a hands guy; he didn’t know why, but he found them very interesting and expressive and, in some people, like Steve, he found them sexy. He loved the way Steve used his hands when he talked, and how big and strong they were. And the few times he’d touched Peter, they were always warm. More than once he’d imagined how it’d feel like to have them running all over his body, to have them squeezing his ass, caressing his hair and face, and to slowly lick those fingers...

He swallowed a bit heavily and kept scanning the man in front of him. Out of respect he didn’t stare at his crotch for more than a couple of seconds but he was sure at some point that was going to be a very pleasant surprise. He looked at his legs: his thick, muscled thighs underneath those dark jeans, and could only imagine how good they’d feel to sit on, or to be surrounded by them. Then he looked back up. Steve’s face was now looking a bit more serious, with slightly parted lips, and Peter could tell his breathing was a bit quicker, then realized his own breath was quicker as well.

He rose his hand and placed it on Steve’s chest, then walked two of his fingers towards the neck of his sweater and pulled him closer as he also moved forward. Steve looked gorgeous and eager, and he could feel the adrenaline running through his own body as he placed his free hand on Steve’s cheek and with a little bit of a last pull, their lips met, again. 

As if all of the sensations of their first kiss just a few hours before had already been erased from Peter’s system, he felt so surprised of how good Steve’s kiss was. He moaned softly into his mouth almost instantly, and relished the sensation of Steve melting all over him as he also moaned lowly, causing Peter to shiver all over. He moved one of his legs so he wouldn’t be kneeling on the couch any more, placing his foot back on the floor, and created more space for Steve to squeeze himself in closer to him. Letting go of the neck of his sweater, he moved both of his hands towards Steve’s hair, caressing it softly as they kissed, and finally felt Steve’s hand running from his knee to his upper thigh then resting it on his hip, with his thumb finding its way underneath Peter’s shirt, rubbing slow, warm, little circles on his skin. 

That simple touch got Peter more worked up than he’d care to admit, and after a minute of finding himself in an inner debate as if to jump onto Steve’s lap or not, since he was so close and in the perfect position to do so, Steve moved his hand from Peter’s hip and ran it all the way down, stopping behind his knee and pulling Peter to sit right on his lap as he arranged his position himself.

Peter gasped in surprise but couldn’t be happier about it. He smiled sexily into their kiss as he settled on the spot he’d dreamt about being on so many times before; “you read my mind”, he said, and heard his own voice sounding much huskier than he intended. Steve smiled too, exhaling deeply, “yeah? I’ve been wanting to have you like this since forever”, he said starting to kiss down through Peter’s jaw, his hands caressing his legs, hips and torso. Peter moaned softly, “me too, you have no idea - he said, then added - why did we waste so much time?”, with a little chuckle.

Steve chuckled into Peter’s clavicle, pulling his shirt down a bit to kiss it. “We’re here now, that’s what matters”, he said, and Peter nodded, smiling but also breathing a bit more heavily with the sensation of Steve’s warm tongue and lips on his clavicle. “So, did you enjoy being kissed by me, then?”, he asked teasingly, and Steve chuckled again, now looking back into Peter’s eyes. 

“You’re the hottest, most gorgeous person that’s ever kissed me”, he said with a warm, flirtatious look, getting lusciously close to his lips again, causing Peter to chuckle nervously. He inhaled and exhaled deeply, the tingling of Steve’s lips against his making him burn a little inside. “So that’s a yes?”, he asked provocatively, causing Steve to smile. “Yes, of course. I loved it”, he said, then rubbed the tips of their noses together affectionately, causing Peter’s heart to skip a beat with that sweet gesture.

“You’re also the hottest person I’ve ever kissed, obviously”, said Peter softly, moving his torso closer to Steve’s, almost melting over him. Involuntarily -or maybe not- his hips rolled a little with the movement and their crotches were pushed against each other, sending a delicious sensation all over Peter’s spine and into his belly. He couldn’t help to moan a little, and Steve moaned softly, too.

They both held their breath for a bit, and Steve cleared his throat before he started talking, his voice gruff and hot; “Baby, so you’re sure you… uhm -he gulped- can I… touch you? a bit more, I mean”, he asked with a little blush, looking so serious and yummy that Peter almost moaned again when he heard Steve calling him baby and asking him that question. There was something very sexy about Steve being so polite and even a bit bashful.

“Yes, please, I want you to. You don’t have to ask, babe”, he said a bit eagerly, and Steve smiled softly with a little nod. He kissed Peter again, slow and warm, and to Peter’s delight, he felt Steve’s hands moving slowly back up through his thighs again, but this time instead of landing on his hips, he moved them back to his ass, slowly spreading his hands and squeezing both of his butt cheeks as he kept kissing him, and Peter could only moan a bit more hotly than before into their kiss; Steve’s hands felt amazing on him, and after another slow squeeze, his hips moved against Steve’s, seeking for contact.

Steve groaned deliciously as he grasped Peter’s ass a bit tighter, using the motion to roll his hips against his own, both of them moaning warmly. As he grasped some air, Peter moved to his neck, tracing slow, wet kisses down to his clavicle and earning himself a delicious grunt from Steve. He rolled his hips against Steve’s again, rubbing their hard-ons against each other, trying his best to do it unhurriedly, in the same, pleasant rhythm that Steve was still caressing him.

“How are you so sexy?”, whispered Steve keenly as he squeezed his butt cheeks one last time, then moved his hands under Peter’s shirt lifting it up a bit and caressing his back, then his stomach. Peter chuckled against his neck, shivering a bit with the touch and Steve’s voice asking him that. He moved up to his ear, kissing the spot right under his earlobe softly; “you think so?”, he asked flirtatiously, and Steve exhaled a bit shakily, “yes, the sexiest, and also the prettiest”, he answered, causing Peter to chuckle again. “You’re crazy, but it works for me”, he said half-jokingly, and Steve shook his head, placing his hand on Peter’s cheek and pulling him softly to face him.

“I’m not. You really are gorgeous – he said softly, then pecked his lips – and so hot”, he added, moving his hand to lift his shirt a bit again, running it through his stomach and staring down at him. “Just look at you… - he started, and his voice sounded a bit huskier. It was hard not to believe what he was saying when he sounded like that – with your six-pack and your amazing ass”, he continued with a little, sexy smile, causing Peter to gulp heavily. He ran a slow, deliberate finger along the middle of Peter’s stomach, from his navel to his chest, then moved it to graze his nipple gently. Peter gasped softly, feeling a bit dizzy with how good that felt.

Steve turned to look at Peter’s eyes again, “and with that face, too… you’re just perfect”, he said, and he didn’t just sound horny, he also sounded tender, and sweet. Peter’s breath hitched as Steve moved towards his chest again, pulling his shirt up enough so he could catch his nipple in his mouth. He moaned, feeling his toes curling a little with pleasure. “Fuck, Steve”, he whispered, his voice a bit shaky because he didn’t want to be loud. Steve licked and sucked on his nipple a bit, reacting to Peter’s praise and rubbing their hard-ons intently, once again. 

Peter knew this was a turning point. Even if he didn’t want Steve to stop, ever, he knew they needed to make a decision. He grasped his hair to pull him away from his chest gently, “Steve, babe, wait…” he said softly, turning to look at him, and Steve looked beyond gorgeous. His blue eyes were shiny and had a darker shade; his lips were slightly redder and a bit swollen and his disheveled hair looked like it came directly from Peter’s fantasies. 

Steve didn’t even say anything, he just looked at him expectantly, breathing a bit heavily. “I… wow, I can’t believe I’m going to say this – started Peter, already kicking himself for it – but should we… stop? I mean, Sharon’s in the house and I just…” - he ran his hand along Steve’s strong torso, his mouth almost watering as he thought how good it would be to undress him right there on the couch, but that was the exact opposite of what he was saying.

Steve inhaled and exhaled deeply, closing his eyes for a couple of seconds before nodding. “Yeah, you’re right, I got carried away… I mean, we could go to my room but… yeah, no. It’s up to you”, he said, looking turned on and beautiful. “Mmm, I’d love that - said Peter, truly – but I don’t think I’ll be able to stop if I have you on a bed”, he added. Steve chuckled shakily, “yeah, me neither. And we do want to stop… right?”, he asked, looking slightly confused and a bit hopeful, probably that Peter would change his mind, which made Peter chuckle softly. 

“Well… I wouldn’t use the word ‘want’, but yeah… - he started, trying to calm his body as he traced the sharp line from Steve’s chest to his neck with his thumb – Sharon’s in the next room and I don’t want us to be worried.... Also, I don’t really have sex on first dates” – he added with a little blush, thinking briefly how he was not sure if the situation were different he’d respect his own rule this time. 

Steve smiled attractively at him, like he was pondering what he had just said. “I like that – he said after a bit, reaching him to kiss the corner of his mouth- I’m happy with waiting as much as you want, baby. Also, I still have to take you out on a real date”, he added, moving to kiss him sexily through his jaw and landing on his ear, “so yeah, lots to do… before sex”, he added warmly, and Peter couldn’t stop a soft, low moan coming from his throat. He couldn’t believe they were talking about sex and dates.

“Mmm… yeah, that’s true”, he said, getting dangerously warm all over again, so he took a deep breath, searched for Steve’s mouth and kissed him long and deep before he moved from his lap and back to sitting on the couch, next to him. Steve also took a deep breath, and he looked so hot that Peter wanted to go back to his lap all over again, but he refrained himself. 

Steve reached to kiss him softly, a bit more innocently now. “I don’t know what I did right to deserve this, but having you here on my couch, kissing me, looking the way you do, is honestly so much better than what I’ve ever dreamed of”, he said warmly, intimately, against Peter’s lips. Peter closed his eyes and breathed in and out a bit shakily, relishing in Steve’s words. “You’re about to make me undress you and break my own first date rules”, he said with a little smile, causing Steve to laugh sexily. 

“That would be amazing, but it’ll be even better if you make me wait”, he said, winking at him and casually moving away to take both of their neglected wine glasses, handing his to Peter. Peter exhaled and shook his head with a little smile, since he knew Steve was very much teasing him. “Cheers, beautiful”, he said, charmingly, and Peter could only smile, feeling hot and overwhelmed in the best of ways. “Cheers”, he said, clinking their glasses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter :) let me know what you think!  
> Thanks for your comments and kudos <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> The second half of this chapter has explicit content, FYI. Loving and caring but explicit, haha.  
> If that's not your thing, you can just read until you feel comfortable :) first part is just fluffy stuff.

“To be honest though, I think he should’ve seen it coming”, said Peter as he was pulling a particularly tight pair of bright purple pants on one of Sharon’s Ken dolls. After he managed to click the tiny button on it to close them, he continued talking, “I mean, he should’ve known he was going to get in trouble if he was stealing all the yellow crayons”.

Sharon nodded, “that’s what I told him”, she said with a little shrug, and she was also very focused on dressing another doll. Peter chuckled, “well, he should’ve listened to you, especially since he’s your boyfriend now”, he added, not being able to hold a smile with how adorable he thought it was that Sharon had a preschool boyfriend.

“You tell Alex to listen to you next time, he should know women are always right”, he said lightheartedly, and Sharon chuckled. “I will”, she said joyfully before placing her doll on the floor of the living room, next to all the other ones who were sitting down in rows.

“Hello!”, they heard Steve’s voice coming from the door, and even though he knew Steve was arriving soon, his stomach twirled with excitement as soon as he heard him and saw the door opening. 

“Daddy!”, said Sharon happily as she stood up and ran towards Steve, who carried and hugged her as they said hello. With Sharon in his arms, he turned to look at Peter, winking and smiling sweetly at him. Peter stood up too and walked towards them, and greeted Steve when he put Sharon down with just a little hug since they hadn’t told her about their current situation yet.

“How are you?”, he said in a soft, warm voice, his touch on Peter’s arm lingering in a way that told Peter that he wanted to hug and kiss him too, just like he did. Peter smiled at him, standing a little closer to him than he normally would, and answered, “good, but even better now”, which earned him a gorgeous smile from Steve.

He then looked down at the floor of the living room where him and Sharon had been playing, and chuckled in surprise, “what’s going on here?”, he asked amusedly, and once Peter looked too, he realized it was a confusing scene. “We’re having a fashion show in space!”, said Sharon excitedly, and the answer made Steve laugh. “Wow, okay, I see that – he said, kneeling and looking around – is that why Hans Solo and Chewbacca are sitting here at the front row?”, he asked as he picked one of the action figures up. 

“Yeah”, said Sharon naturally, and Peter loved that she didn’t feel the need to give any explanations. “Tell your daddy about the show, bun”, said Peter to Sharon, because he knew Steve would love it. “The boys are wearing girls’ clothes and the girls are wearing boys’ clothes, see?”, she said showing him the same Ken doll that Peter had been dressing up earlier. 

Steve’s eyebrows rose a little, “cool idea…- he said, then added- is that because they are in space?”, and Sharon nodded. Peter was paying close attention to Steve’s reaction, just because he was curious about what he would say to his daughter, and could see the wheels turning in his head. Steve smiled softly before he said “honey, did you know that happens here on Earth, too?”, he asked, and Peter couldn’t help a little smile that came to his lips. Sharon looked at her dad with curious eyes.

“I mean, some girls wear boys’ clothes, and some boys wear girls’ clothes”, he explained. Sharon looked a bit confused, “they do? Why?”, she asked curiously, looking at her Barbie doll which she’d dressed with one of Ken’s outfits. Steve sighed, and turned to look at Peter, who smiled at him encouragingly. “Well, they feel more like themselves, more comfortable and confident”, he said with a little smile. Sharon considered the idea for a couple of seconds, then nodded and simply said “okay”.

“And every person should be able to do whatever makes them happy, right? As long as they’re not hurting anyone, of course”– said Peter, touching her hair - Like Ken, here. He’s not hurting anyone by wearing these awesome purple pants”, he added, looking at its outfit, which was completed with a little top that didn’t even close on the back, but Sharon had insisted on him wearing it. She chuckled and grabbed him, “yes, he’s happy”, she said, placing him next to the other dolls.

Peter turned to look at Steve, who was looking at Sharon with the most loving look he’d seen on him yet, and he felt his heart swelling up and rushing when he earned a similar look from Steve directed at him a couple of seconds later. He was so beautiful, and being able to see him with all those feelings in his eyes, towards his daughter and maybe even for him, was like a gift.

“You’re staying for dinner, right Pete?”, asked Steve gently, and Peter didn’t want to abuse his stay but he really wanted to spend some time with him. “Well, I’m… - he started, but both Steve and Sharon looked at him with those irresistible –in very different ways- blue eyes, asking him silently to say yes - …okay sure, thanks”, he added with a little chuckle, and Steve smiled at him with a nod. 

“Yay! – said Sharon happily – what are we having for dinner?”, she added, and Steve looked at his watch, “well, I’ve been craving Italian all day, does that sound good? If I order it now we’ll be eating in around an hour”, he said, and Peter nodded enthusiastically, “sounds great”, he said, and Sharon nodded too. “Can I have pizza?”, she asked, and Steve chuckled, “of course, anything you want, honey”, he said.

“Can I have pizza, too?”, asked Peter cheekily. Steve chuckled again and repeated, “of course, anything you want”, causing Peter to chuckle too. “Honey” added Sharon playfully as if correcting her dad since that was the only word he had left out, probably intentionally. Peter laughed and Steve did too, blushing softly. “Sorry – said Steve – anything you want, honey”, he added teasingly, turning to look at Peter with a knowing smile, causing Sharon to chuckle and Peter to blush, but he managed to chuckle timidly, too.

“Thanks”, he said with a little smile, not knowing what else to say. It was all still very new to him and to have Steve calling him that in front of Sharon had him all worked up, even if it had been in a playful way. For a warming couple of seconds, he recalled how nice it was when Steve used pet names on him when they were alone, and felt an urge to have a few minutes with just him. 

“I’ll order it, then. Any other special requests?”, said Steve, taking his phone and searching for the restaurant’s number. “Desert!” said Sharon excitedly, “Ooh yes, and garlicky bread, if they have it”, said Peter, meeting Sharon’s excitement, “yes, that too!”, added Sharon, and Steve chuckled. “You’re both so silly”, he said affectionately, then got up as they answered his call. Peter looked at him walk away and gifted himself a few seconds of appreciating his gorgeous figure from behind.  
As they waited for the food to arrive, they picked the fashion show up from the living room and put the toys back in Sharon’s room, she showered and got into her pajamas with Steve’s help, and then they all had dinner together. It was moments like those that always made Peter feel more and more enamored with Steve and, what scared him a bit more, he was fully enamored with the family-type situations they shared together with Sharon.

“Come on darling, it’s bedtime, and we need to let Peter go home at some point”, said Steve warmly as he came back from the kitchen after putting out the dishes. Peter and Sharon had been watching videos of puppies on the couch for a bit while waiting for him to come back. “Okay… but can we read something in bed?”, she asked sweetly; Steve nodded, “of course, go choose one yeah? I’ll be there in a minute”. Sharon made puppy eyes at them and said, “can Peter come, too?”

Peter smiled, and Steve looked at him with a soft look, as if he was silently asking for one last favor. “I’d love to. Go ahead, bunny”, he said, and Sharon said “yay!” as she left to her room. They watched her go, and as soon as she went in, Steve turned to look at him, placing a soft kiss on his cheek, “you’re the absolute best”, he said softly. 

Peter giggled, “you are”, he said. Steve smiled beautifully at him, “can you stay for a bit after Sharon falls asleep?”, he asked, and Peter smiled back, “I thought you said you had to let me go home”, he said lightheartedly with a little wink. Steve chuckled, “I did, but that doesn’t mean I want you to leave”, he said closely, in a slightly lower tone, which sent a little shiver down Peter’s spine.

“Of course I’ll stay”, he said closely, too. Steve smiled that lopsided smile that could make Peter do absolutely anything and said “perfect”. After a couple of seconds of staring into each other’s eyes Peter said in a soft voice, “should we go with Sharon?”, and Steve nodded, placing his hand on his lower back, and as they walked to her room, he let him go. 

“You’re ready, sweetie?” asked Steve, and she was already in bed with a picture book by her side along with her plush bunny. “Yes, I want this one”, she said as she showed them the book she had picked. Peter went to sit by the side of her bed while Steve turned the nightlight on, sitting at the top of the bed right next to Sharon, and picked the book up. “Do you want me or Peter to read it?”, asked Steve as he started caressing her hair. “Peter!”, she said after a few seconds, which made him feel a bit bad for Steve, but he knew it was only because she was excited that they were both there.

Steve chuckled and gave the book to Peter, winking at him, probably to let him know it was perfectly fine. “Fine then, that way I get to see your beautiful face for longer”, he said to Sharon, poking the tip of her nose playfully, making her giggle. Peter took the book, one they had read a few times before, and started reading the first page out loud, feeling a bit self-conscious with Steve around. After the second page, where the characters had dialogs, Sharon interrupted him. “Do the voices, Pete”, she said enthusiastically. 

Peter blushed and laughed softly; he always made different voices for the characters in her books because that made Sharon laugh. He turned to look at her and Steve before he started talking in one of the voices, and they both chuckled; he felt a little silly but he loved making them laugh with something so simple. With a little blush he continued reading, and in between some pages he’d turn to look at them for a second, just to check. Around the middle of the book, he caught Steve looking at him lovingly with a beautiful smile on his face, and Sharon was already almost falling asleep, so he started reading in a lower volume, after returning a soft smile to Steve. As soon as he finished the book, Sharon was fast asleep. He and Steve shared a knowing look and they stood up quietly, leaving her room almost tiptoeing.

It took only a couple of seconds after they left Sharon’s room and closed the door for Steve to take Peter by the waist and pin him gently against the wall, catching him by surprise and making him gasp. He placed his body fully against Peter’s and rested his forehead on his, their noses touching, his soft lips gracing Peter’s. “God, you’re so perfect”, he said warmly.

“I am?”, said Peter a bit dreamily and still caught off guard. Steve nodded, “yeah, all of you. Inside and out. You’re so good and smart, funny, caring… - he paused for a bit, scanning his face and running a hand through his hair – and so beautiful and sexy”, he said, and Peter smiled softly at him, his heart racing with the sweet words and the sudden nearness of him. “Thank you – he said warmly, running a hand through his chest, then added – I think I’ll invite you to our bedtime stories more often, if this is the reaction I’m gonna get”. 

Steve chuckled, “I’d love that”, he said sweetly, then cupped Peter’s jaw with his hand and closed the small gap between them, kissing him softly. Peter relaxed into the kiss and into the warm embrace, briefly thinking how those big arms surrounding him and the slight weight of Steve’s body pressing him against the wall was everything he could wish for.  
He ran his hands through Steve’s hair slowly, who released a little moan with the touch, making Peter’s lower belly burn slightly. 

Steve slowed the kiss and stopped a bit reluctantly, and said “I promise this is not the only reason why I asked you to stay”, he said with a chuckle, “I just couldn’t resist”, he added. Peter chuckled too and shrugged, “I think it’s a very good reason”, he said flirtatiously as Steve nodded, going on his tiptoes to kiss his jaw, then pecked his lips, running his hands through his neck.

Steve shuddered a little, “baby, you’re cold… do you want to borrow a sweater, or can I make you a warm drink?”, he said, taking Peter’s hands in his to warm them up. Peter’s hands were almost always cold, but now that he paid attention, he was actually feeling a bit colder than usual. He thought for a second before answering, “can I get both?”, he asked in a soft voice, enjoying a bit too much to be pampered by Steve. And he knew Steve loved it, too, so it was a win-win situation.

Steve smiled and kissed his knuckles, “of course you can. Come with me”, he said, taking his hand and walking towards his room. Peter’s heart rushed immediately, since it was the first time he’d be back in Steve’s room after he’d slept there, before they got together; they’d silently avoided his room all week, merely because it was too tempting, but he wasn’t going to run the other way.

They walked into Steve’s closet and he started to look for something as Peter just waited. “Your closet is so tidy”, he said with a little chuckle, and Steve chuckled too, “yeah? I don’t really notice it anymore, but I wasn’t like this before the Navy”, he said with a little shrug, “not so much, anyway. Here, is this one okay?”, he said, pulling a sweatshirt from one of his drawers and showing it to Peter. It was a big, grey sweatshirt that said “United States Marine Corps” with their logo on it. 

Peter smiled, “yeah, it’s perfect. I mean anything is good, but I like this one”, he said, feeling extra special by being offered one of Steve’s Marine’s sweatshirt. He took it and put it on top of the light sweater he was already wearing, and, as expected, it was too big on him, and he felt instantly small and cozy. Steve chuckled and pulled him close after he took a good look at him, “mmm, it looks good on you”, he said, his voice like a purr. Peter bit his lip with a little smile, “yeah?”, he asked a bit quietly, and Steve nodded. “You look sexy, and really cute – he said, looking down at him – the best combination”, he added with a little smirk. 

Peter giggled, getting instantly warm, and kissed his neck a bit more sexily than he intended. “You have got to stop flirting with me unless you want me to climb you right now”, he said near his ear, then looking up at him. Steve’s smile turned a bit mischievous before he answered, “then maybe I’ll keep flirting”, moving his hands from Peter’s hips to his butt, squeezing it.

Peter laughed a bit timidly, taking a deep breath in and out before he pulled Steve by the neck of his shirt to kiss him, slow and deep, letting himself moan when he felt Steve’s big hands squeezing his ass again, then gasped when he pulled him up, carrying him easily. Peter surrounded Steve’s hips with his legs straight away, and chuckled into the kiss out of thrill. Steve bit Peter’s lower lip deliciously before he started walking out of the closet, still carrying him, and said “you did say you wanted to climb me, so…”

Peter laughed softly again and arranged his position in Steve’s arms, feeling really sexy in the other man’s big sweatshirt and being carried that way, making their size different obvious and that made his belly churn with want; he didn’t really know size was such a kink for him until he met Steve. The whole scene was looking too much like his fantasies, he thought fuzzily as he was being kissed and carried towards Steve’s bed.

Steve placed him carefully across his bed and then placed himself on top, holding his weight on his forearm, caging Peter with one arm, and instantly caressing his side with his free hand, running it from his waist down to his hipbone and resting it on his thigh for a bit. He was looking deeply into Peter’s eyes, as if he was considering something for a few seconds, then kissed him, slow and warm. Peter’s heart was beating fast, he’d dreamt about being on Steve’s bed so much that it felt like it was all a dream. 

Then Steve rolled his hips against Peter’s, their half erections touching deliciously, and he knew this was the real deal. Even in his best, most vivid fantasies, he could never imagine how good it felt to have Steve kissing him like that, while pressing his body against him in the very best of ways. He moaned lowly into Steve’s mouth, his hips reacting too. Steve groaned in response, a guttural, raw sound that went straight to Peter’s dick, which made him spread his legs just a bit wider to let Steve’s body closer, if it was possible, both rutting against each other a few more times.

“Oh my god, Peter… wow, I can’t”, half- moaned, half-said Steve, moving his hips a couple of inches away, interrupting their passionate kiss. Peter frowned, and it took his brain a couple of seconds to regain some of the blood that had all gone south, “you can’t what?”, he asked, a bit confused, running his hands across his sides and up to his face, caressing it. 

Steve sighed, “I can’t handle myself around you, it’s crazy”, he said, sounding turned on and a bit concerned. Peter smirked, “you don’t have to”, he said softly, wanting to have all the contact and heat they were having just a few moments ago. Steve smiled and exhaled, “no, but I do… I mean, we said we wouldn’t do it until we had the place for ourselves, and I really want that, but I also… just having you here on my bed, it’s way too tempting”, he said.

Peter nodded, “I know”, he said, wondering how on Earth Steve was being able to form full sentences. He took a deep breath, and was about to say something but Steve continued, “we don’t have to do anything, of course. I just wanted to play a little…” he said, running his hand underneath Peter’s multiple top layers and caressing his stomach, making him shiver a little. “Do you want to go to the living room? I still owe you that warm drink”, he said with a little smile.

Peter stared at Steve’s handsome face, studying his features for a few seconds while he considered what he wanted to do. He knew they shouldn’t have sex because Sharon was in the house and he wanted to be able to moan and shout Steve’s name freely when they did, but he didn’t want to just stop; he wanted Steve so badly, and even if it had only been a few days since they got together, they’d built up so much sexual tension for weeks that he felt like having sexy times was overdue.

He shook his head softly, looking into his eyes. “Not really – he said, and he heard his own voice come out a bit huskier than normal – I’d like to stay here in your room, if that’s okay”, he said. Steve smiled softly and nodded, “of course, baby – he said, and as always, that word made Peter’s dick react, especially when it was paired with that low, sexy voice – what else do you want?”, he added, moving his hand that had been resting on his stomach up to his chest, caressing his nipple with his thumb. He relaxed his hips back down, resting on top of Peter’s.

Peter closed his eyes in pleasure, moaning softly. “You, this”, he answered, and heard Steve chuckle lowly, then felt his warm breath on his neck and the soft tickling of his beard anticipating a slow, wet kiss. “Is the door locked?”, he managed to ask right before Steve rolled his hips and made him moan. Steve shook his head, “no, good call”, he said, then kissed his lips softly, “give me a second”. Peter nodded, and as Steve went to lock the door to his room, he sat down on the bed, his back resting on the pillows. 

He bit his lip a bit nervously as Steve came back to him; maybe it was because Peter was very turned on, but he thought he looked even hotter than normal. His lips were redder and a bit swollen, his eyes a shade darker, his hair a bit ruffled, but still perfect. His body was to die for, as always, but now that he knew what it felt like, with all the hard muscles and soft skin, he thought it was even better to look at, if that made sense.

“Everything okay, sweetheart?”, said Steve as he gently placed himself in front of Peter, cupping his cheek with his hand. Peter smiled, “yeah, more than okay”, he said, turning his head a bit to kiss the palm of Steve’s hand. Steve smiled back, “mmm, I like you”, he said softly, getting closer to him as Peter opened his legs to let him settle in. Peter bit his lip again, suppressing a giggle. “I like you, too”, he said, and ran his finger from his cheek down to his neck and clavicle, hooking it on the neck of his buttoned shirt. 

He looked up at Steve as if asking for permission, and Steve just smiled sexily at him, obviously aware of how much Peter was dying to undress him. Peter smirked softly and unbuttoned the first button, releasing the tight fabric. He had been wanting to do this for so long that he tried to do it as slow as possible to cherish the moment. Steve was resting his hands on the top of Peter’s thighs, letting him do his thing.

He undid the second button, which revealed most of Steve’s chest and the top of his stomach, and that image alone made Peter squirm a little. Steve noticed and smirked softly, which made Peter blush even more, but managed to smile a bit shakily at him. As soon as he unbuttoned the third and fourth buttons, which were the last ones, he moaned softly with the view, and ran his hand across Steve’s perfect stomach and chest; it felt even better than what he could’ve imagined.

“God, you’re hot”, he whispered a bit hastily, making Steve chuckle before he said a husky “thanks, babe”. He helped Peter remove his shirt for good, doing it slowly and putting a bit of a show for him which Peter deeply appreciated. When he was completely shirtless, Peter ran his hands through his shoulders and arms, feeling himself getting even harder. Steve reacted to Peter’s touch beautifully, biting his lip a bit, his breath getting faster. It was crazy for Peter to think that Steve was enjoying this as much as he was.

Steve arranged his position and kissed him again, slow and deep, and the fact that they were sitting in front of each other didn’t allow their erections to touch, which was a good break for a few minutes, because Peter thought he could easily come right there in his jeans by just dry humping Steve, and he definitely didn’t want that. 

“Are you still cold?”, asked Steve, placing his hand underneath Peter’s shirt again, and Peter shook his head, “no, I’m actually very warm”, he said with a little chuckle, feeling his cheeks burning. Steve chuckled too and kissed his neck softly, then moved to his ear, “can I take these off, then?”, he asked lowly, and Peter could only nod and say “mhm”, a bit breathlessly. 

Steve bit his lobe softly and said, “perfect”, before he moved back and placed both hands under Peter’s shirt, running them up through his stomach, taking his sweater and the sweatshirt with them as well. Steve chuckled, “so many layers”, he said as he pulled them all up and threw them somewhere near his own forgotten shirt, and Peter chuckled too. Steve breathed in and out as he looked a bit hungrily at Peter’s naked torso, making Peter both nervous and thrilled by causing this reaction in Steve.

“You’re so sexy”, he said huskily, diving into his chest and catching his nipple in his mouth with an almost imperceptible growl. Peter moaned and placed his hand on the back of Steve’s head, caressing his hair. Steve moved up and said, “come here”, taking him by the waist and flipping their positions around easily, with him lying on the bed and Peter on top of him. It was quick and hot, and Peter couldn’t be happier with the arrangement.

“You know – started Steve, running his hands through Peter’s back and cupping his ass – I always knew you were hot, but when we went to the beach and I saw you like this… god, I was dying to just kiss and lick you all over”, he said hotly, making Peter moan warmly with the idea of that happening. “You should’ve – he said before kissing Steve’s neck, then continued – I wanted that, too. I didn’t know what to do with myself when you took your shirt off”, he said with a reminiscent chuckle. 

“I know, I was kicking myself all night for not going for it you when we were talking outside”, said Steve, then pulled his head gently towards him to kiss Peter warmly after saying, “but now I can kiss you, and it’s perfect”. Peter melted into Steve’s kiss and body. He focused on all the sensations he was having, trying to decide what to do. He knew what he wanted, and with a bit of a foggy brain, he decided it wasn’t too risky.

Interrupting the kiss to catch his breath a bit, he looked into Steve’s eyes and said against his wet lips, “Steve, I want to blow you”, his voice almost cracking from how turned on he was, and he immediately felt his cheeks and ears burning after saying it. Steve gasped softly and his eyebrows rose a little in surprise. “Wha… uhm… – started Steve a bit breathlessly, but didn’t fully say anything. He frowned a little as his cheeks turned a bit red, and smiled a bit nervously at Peter with what was apparently a loss of words.

Peter smiled sexily at him, “can I?”, he asked with a little smirk, still close to his lips. Steve almost snorted, “Fuck, Pete… - he said hoarsely, caressing his jaw – I… yes, please”, he said, and Peter chuckled, biting his lip in anticipation. Steve breathed in and out deeply, as if trying to concentrate, then said “are you sure? Is it what you want?”, in a low, soft voice. Peter nodded and whispered, “since day one”, and he meant it. Steve smiled, inhaling and exhaling a bit shakily, “me too”, he said, and Peter couldn’t help a little moan. He didn’t know if Steve meant he had wanted Peter to do it or him to do it since day one, but he found both options equally hot, so he didn’t ask. He hoped all scenarios became true at some point, anyway.

Steve placed his hands on the hem of Peter’s jeans, then moved them towards the button; “can I?”, he said, and Peter nodded, blushing. Steve only removed his pants, not his underwear, and tossed them near the bed. He took a good look at Peter and just said, “you’re insanely hot”, grabbing him from his hips and pulling him close, running his hands through his body and squeezing his ass. Now that the jeans weren’t on the way, it felt even better.

He kissed Steve slowly and deeply before he moved to his neck and slowly down to his chest. He’d been dreaming about those pecs for weeks, so he took his sweet time touching and kissing them, licking and sucking on his nipple until Steve groaned lowly, taking the back of Peter’s head in his hand with a soft grip. He kept going downwards, kissing and biting everything in his way, loving the way Steve’s strong abs felt on his lips.

With slightly shaky hands, he started undoing Steve’s pants, turning to look up at him for a bit. Steve looked like a god from that spot. Well, he always did, but more at that moment. He smiled sexily at Peter, looking as turned on as Peter was. He could feel the big bulge underneath Steve’s pants and it was thrilling; with a few pulls and his heart racing more than ever before, he managed to remove his pants and underwear, not even being able to remove them completely before feeling a full shock through all his body.

He was expecting Steve to be big and thick and basically everything he was seeing in front of him, but to see it right there, in real life, in its full glory, was something else. He gasped and cursed under his breath as soon as he saw Steve’s full length and girth, his dick twitched and his mouth literally watered. He stared for a split second before he turned to look at Steve’s face, who seemed proud with Peter’s reaction.

“Fuck, you’re huge”, he said hungrily, and Steve just smirked before he bit his lip. “Thanks babe… you look great down there, by the way”, he said with a low voice, and Peter smirked a bit nervously, too. He took a deep breath and took the base of Steve’s dick with his hand, guiding it to his mouth; he started with the tip, and instantly moaned into it. Steve also moaned softly, then cursed under his breath as Peter started working with the rest of it.

Peter was way too turned on, he’d fantasized about this for too many nights, sometimes days, and it was better than what his brain could’ve imagined. Steve tasted so good, and groaned and touched him exactly like Peter needed him to. He was caressing his shoulders and arms with one hand, and the other was placed softly yet firmly on his head, caressing his hair but also giving him just a tiny push, guiding him and taking control in a way, and that drove Peter crazy.

His body started reacting to all the stimulation, and he soon needed some release. He moved his hand to touch himself just so, and moaned into Steve’s dick with the instant gratification. Steve groaned too, and even though they were both stifling their moans a little because they couldn’t be loud, it was one of the sexiest sounds Peter had ever heard.

“Fuck, baby, you’re so good”, said Steve hoarsely, moving his hips ever so lightly, making Peter moan again with the praise and the movement. He turned to look at Steve and smirked a little, and locking eyes with him while giving a blow job was too much, apparently for both of them, since they both moaned in unison, Steve’s face contorting a little with pleasure. Peter stopped for a bit, slowly releasing him from his mouth, placing his tongue only on his slit, which poured a couple of drops of pre-come.

“Mmmm, fuck”, whispered Peter when he tasted it, immediately sucking softly on the tip, trying to get some more. He felt really dirty but he was loving every second of it. Steve groaned and tightened his grip on Peter’s hair a bit, “aah, Pete, babe, what the fuck”, he said hoarsely, making Peter chuckle playfully.

“You taste so good, baby”, he said, getting hotter just by saying so, and started to move his hand a little faster to get a bit more release for himself. Steve moaned lusciously, and looked down at Peter for a few seconds before he said, “hey, come here”, pulling him back up. Peter was a bit startled, since he’d been sucking on him just a second ago and suddenly he was pressed against his body, getting kissed deliciously.

“You were getting me too close”, he said against his lips, and Peter smirked, “then let me go back down”, he said hoarsely, craving it. Steve chuckled and shook his head with a shaky exhale, “god, I love this side of you – he said – but not today, baby, I want us to finish together”. Peter bit his lip and nodded, getting excited with that. Once more, Steve flipped them on the bed so he was on top, taking his pants off completely first. He pulled Peter’s underwear down to reveal his dick, and moaned as soon as he saw it.

“Mmm, Pete, look at you – he said, palming him gently – you’re so perfect, baby”. Peter had never been so blessed as to have such a big, manly hand touching him like that, especially not one that belonged to the hunkiest man on earth. He moaned immediately, and pulled Steve down to kiss him so he wouldn’t moan too loud. After touching him for a bit, Steve rubbed his own dick against his for a minute, the friction feeling amazing and getting him dangerously close as well. 

Then, Steve took them in his hand and started jerking them both off in a delicious rhythm; Peter couldn’t stop moaning softly into Steve’s mouth, and Steve was grunting and moaning so lowly that Peter thought he could come just by hearing him. “Ah, Steve, yes babe, just like that”, he said a bit hastily, and that seemed to throw Steve over the fence. “Yeah? You like it baby?”, he answered hotly against his lips, going a bit faster; Peter felt his orgasm creeping in, and started kissing Steve a bit more passionately, who responded immediately, and with a few more grunts and moans, Steve finished a few seconds before Peter did. 

Panting together, they rode their orgasm down as Steve slowed and stopped the movement of his hand, and placed his forehead on Peter’s, breathing heavily. Peter was in heaven. They stayed like that for a while before they could say a word.

“That was amazing”, he said, still panting a little. Steve smiled and nodded, agreeing. He kissed him softly before he moved and let himself fall onto Peter’s side, saying “it was… you’re amazing”, he said, turning to look at him. 

Peter smiled, “mmm, you are. Look at you – he said, feeling like he was getting turned on all over again just by the look of Steve, naked, with cum all over his delicious abs – you’re so hot, you’re like a Greek sex god”.

Steve laughed a bit tiredly, “thanks, babe. You’re the hottest person I’ve ever seen, let alone been with– he said, briefly looking up and down at him – and you’re so beautiful”, he added, caressing his face with his clean hand. Peter felt a blush coming to his cheeks. “I’m glad you think so”, he said softly. Steve smiled at him and kissed him again, then said “I wasn’t expecting this tonight, but it was perfect. Thank you”. Peter smiled against his lips, “mmm, no, thank you”, he said running his hand through his chest and looking down at his stained abs. 

“Wait here, I’ll bring something to get us cleaned up, yeah?” said Steve, and Peter nodded gratefully since he didn’t feel like getting up. He admired Steve’s figure as he walked to his bathroom, and he felt so blessed to be able to watch him walking around naked in his room. He closed his eyes for a bit as he waited, and a smile crept up to his face as soon as the realization of what had just happened dawned on him. He couldn’t believe his luck. 

He felt a weight on the bed and opened his eyes lazily, smiling at the man in front of him. Steve smiled tenderly at him and placed a packet of wipes next to Peter, taking one before he leant over to kiss his lips softly. “May I?”, he asked, and Peter just nodded with a little smile. Steve winked at him and started cleaning him up, and Peter could feel his heart pumping a bit faster, not only because of the touch, but because this god of a man was also the sweetest person on earth and he didn’t just want him, he adored the hell out of him.

“You have such an amazing body”, said Steve warmly as he gently wiped their cum from Peter’s stomach, making him blush. “I love this sharp line in between your abs and your chest”, he added a bit hoarsely, running his finger through it. Peter smirked proudly thinking how all the workouts had officially paid off.

“Thank you, handsome -he said tenderly – don’t even get me started with yours” he added with an impish smile. Steve smirked and lent down to kiss Peter’s clean stomach softly. “Done”, he said, taking another wipe and starting to clean his own stomach, but Peter said, “hey!, it’s my turn”, taking it from his hand and causing Steve to chuckle.

“You don’t have to”, he said, and Peter rolled his eyes lovingly. “I never do anything that I don’t want to do, Steve - he said with a playful tone – so trust me when I say that it’s my pleasure to clean your body from our mixed cums” he added with a little smirk. Steve blushed a little and bit his lip, lying down on the bed. Peter pulled his briefs up and straddled Steve’s legs to have a better access.

He cleaned him thoroughly, getting a bit turned again with how sexy he looked underneath him, getting pampered. He chuckled in disbelief with how amazing his torso was, and Steve asked “what?”, with a little smile. Peter shook his head, “nothing, you’re just chiseled like a freaking sculpture and it makes me nervous to even look at you”, he said in a spurt of honesty. Steve laughed softly, then ran his hand through his cheek, “you’re too sweet. There’s no need to be nervous, babe”, he said huskily, which only made him slightly more nervous, in the best of ways.

He smiled at him in a loss of words, then tossed the used wipe aside. “There, ready to go”, he said contentedly, and Steve pulled his underwear up, then pulled Peter down with him gently, so they’d both be lying down facing each other. “Thanks, but I’m not going anywhere”, he said, and Peter chuckled, then thought about that for a second. “Maybe I should, in a bit”, he said, not sure if he meant it. Steve exhaled, thinking. “You could stay, if you want”, he said after a couple of seconds.

Peter smiled softly, knowing he was going to offer that. “But it’s Thursday, Sharon has school tomorrow and she’s going to see me in the morning”, he said. Steve nodded, “well, we can just tell her that you forgot something and came to pick it up, or you can stay here in my room until I come back from leaving her at school”, he said with a little shrug.

Peter chuckled, “that’d be great, but I have class super early in the morning” he said, then thought about it for a few seconds, and Steve was just looking at him with those gorgeous blue eyes and it was really way too difficult to say no. “I guess I could leave before she wakes up”, he said, smiling softly. Steve smiled, “you have your things, right?”, he said, and Peter nodded. “Yeah, I have my backpack. But I’ll have to borrow your sweatshirt for the day so they don’t see me wearing the same clothes as today”, he said with a little chuckle. Steve chuckled too, “you can borrow anything you want”, he said. Peter laughed, “yeah, because everything you own fits me”, he said teasingly, making Steve laugh.

He ran his hand along Peter’s back and placed it on his waist, pulling him in for a kiss. “So you’re staying, then?”, he asked warmly, their lips touching. Peter nodded, “yeah, I am”, he said, feeling the excitement bubbling up in his chest. Steve beamed at him and kissed him a bit deeper, and Peter allowed himself a little moan before he pulled away softly to catch his breath.

“This feels right”, said Steve tenderly, their noses touching. Peter smiled and closed his eyes; it did. “I think so, too”, he said softly. He heard Steve’s warm chuckle and received a peck on his lips; they stayed in silence for a couple of minutes, savoring the moment. Then, he heard Steve say, “baby, tomorrow I have an afternoon-night shift”, and Peter opened his eyes to meet his. “I know – he said with a little smile – I’m your babysitter”. Steve chuckled, “right, you are. Well, since tomorrow we’ll be busy at night, I was thinking about taking you out for dinner on Saturday, if you’d like”, he said, and Peter felt a bubble of tenderness growing in his chest since he could see Steve was just a little bit nervous about asking him out, and if he was being honest, he felt it too. 

It was a bit silly, since they had just shared a very intimate moment and had spent all week making out whenever they had the chance at Steve’s, but going out with Steve to a public place and having an actual date was exhilarating. “I’d love to”, he said eagerly. Steve smiled and nodded, “it’s a date then”, he said, and Peter nodded too, then kissed the tip of Steve’s nose tenderly.

“What about Sharon?”, he asked, and Steve shook his head, “don’t worry about that, I already found a girl who can take care of her on Saturday, she’s the daughter of a friend from work”, he said, and Peter gasped, squinting his eyes at Steve playfully, who laughed softly and caressed his cheek, “no baby, it’s only for when we’re both out”, he said. Peter smirked, “mmkay”, he said teasingly, with a little pout, which was kissed away by Steve. “And where are we going?”, he asked after a bit, but Steve shrugged, “it’s a surprise”, he said with a cute smile, which Peter quickly returned. 

“Speaking of Sharon -started Peter with a little smirk- did you know your daughter has a boyfriend?”, he asked, and Steve rose his eyebrows, “what? No, I didn’t”, he said, looking surprised, then frowned, “who? Why?”, he asked a bit eagerly, and Peter snorted, “babe, they’re five, chill”, he said lovingly, making Steve laugh. “A boy named Alex – he said with a little shrug - And hear this: he’s been stealing everyone’s yellow crayons”, he added with a soft laugh; Steve snorted and shook his head, “why only the yellow ones? – he said with an amused look on his face – oh God, of course she likes the bad boys”, he added with a loving eyeroll.

Peter laughed, “Righteous daddy, criminal boyfriend”, he said teasingly, making Steve laugh, too. “Don’t worry. She was giving him advice on not doing that, so it’s okay, she’s going to be the good influence”, he said, and Steve shook his head with a smile. “Man, I don’t know what I’ll do when she’s older and brings boys - or girls- home”, he said, looking actually preoccupied. 

Peter chuckled and rested his hand on Steve’s cheek, caressing his beard with his thumb, “I’m sure you’ll be fine. She’s the one that should worry because all of her dates will have crushes on you as soon as they see you”, he said jokingly, and Steve chuckled. “Ten years younger than me is the limit”, he said teasingly, winking at him, making Peter’s stomach twirl a little. 

They talked like that for a while before Peter’s eyes started to close more and more, and he was starting to get cold again, so Steve pulled the sheets and duvet over them and that made Peter even more sleepy. He didn’t realize when he’d fallen asleep, but when he woke up in the middle of the night with Steve’s warm, strong body behind him, fully spooning him, he couldn’t help but cuddle up against him with a smile, feeling happier and luckier than ever before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi dolls! Leave a comment to let me know what you think <3 writing these stories is much more fun when there's interaction with the readers so I know what you like!  
> Thank you SO much for reading the weird things that come from my brain and being so nice about it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello <3  
> You know the drill lol: Fluff at the beginning, explicit content at the end.  
> Feel free to skip the sexy parts if that's not your thing :)

Peter’s Saturday was mostly spent by typing away on his laptop, since he had yet another paper to write for next week. He couldn’t believe how little his sense of freedom had lasted since his last exams, but he knew it was only going to get more intense the closer he got to graduating, and that was only a year away.

He was a very active person so it was always hard for him to spend a whole day in the computer, sitting at the same spot, so he spent some time working at a coffee shop near his flat in the morning, then came back home and used all the places he could sit and work on. Even if it involved all of his attention, the countdown for his date with Steve later that afternoon was in the back of his mind the whole day. Whenever he saw the time, he couldn’t help but realizing it was only 8, then 6, then 4, then 2 hours until Steve picked him up.

When he had one hour left, he stopped working for good and started getting ready. He video called M.J to ask for her opinion on what to wear and also to at least have some virtual company. M.J reminded him he was the one with the better fashion sense of the group, but still she was helpful since she was, as always, nothing but honest, sending his first outfit option down the drain.

“That’s too nerdy, even for you”, she said with her signature bored face as she was lying down on her couch. Peter looked down at his clothes and saw what she meant, since he was wearing a button shirt with a knit sweater on top, but it still hurt a little. “Hey, don’t be mean”, he said light-heartedly, and she only laughed. “Well if you wanted nice you should’ve called Ned”, she said, making Peter chuckle. She had a point.

“Alright then”, he said, changing into his second outfit. “What about this?”, he asked, standing a bit awkwardly in front of the camera. He was wearing his dark, skinny jeans and the same grey button shirt but instead of the sweater, he put his denim jacket on. M.J cheered in a way that he wasn’t sure if it was sarcastic or not; “that’s the one, Peter”, she said, making him chuckle again. He looked in the mirror and he thought he actually looked pretty good.

“Great, thanks for the help! I’m glad I didn’t choose the nerd outfit”, he said, and M.J laughed, “well, he probably likes nerds because he likes you, but still, let’s not risk it by showing him who you really are yet”, she said teasingly. Peter rolled his eyes lovingly, “yeah, yeah. I love you too, talk to you later”. “Bye! Have fun”, she said with a laugh. Peter sent her a kiss and hung up the phone. He checked the time and it was only a few minutes until Steve was meant to pick him up.

He stood in front of the mirror for a bit, checking everything was okay. “Alright”, he said to himself, getting his stuff in his pockets and going to his living room to wait. He scrolled on his phone for a bit, and then there was a knock on the door. He got a bit startled, then chuckled as he stood up, since it was such a Steve move to knock instead of texting; he loved that sometimes he seemed from another century.

He opened the door to be greeted with the beautiful image of Steve smiling at him and carrying a bunch of flowers in his hand. “Hi”, said Peter with a smile, and Steve’s smile grew. “Hi”, he answered sweetly. He then presented the flowers to Peter, who could jump on Steve and fill him up with kisses with how cute and sweet he was with his little flowers. “Are these for me?”, he asked with a little chuckle, and Steve nodded. “Yeah, I realized I don’t know which flowers you like, so I got you three different ones that reminded me of you”, he said with a small shrug, and Peter could swear he blushed a little underneath his perfect beard.

Peter took them and looked at them with a smile, feeling his heart swelling up. It was a sunflower, a big, pink flower that looked a bit like a rose, and a daisy. “That’s the sweetest thing I’ve ever heard”, he said with a giggle, and stood closer to Steve to hug him. “Thank you, handsome”, he said. “You’re welcome. How are you?” said Steve tenderly, as he hugged him back.

“I’m great, and excited”, he said, pulling away after a couple of seconds. “And you?”, he asked, now looking up at his handsome face. Steve smiled and kissed his lips warmly. “I’m great, too”. Peter let himself enjoy the softness of the moment before he continued talking. “Do you wanna come in for a little tour, or should we go already?”, he asked, and Steve looked into Peter’s flat, since he’d never been there before. “I’d love to, but maybe when we’re back? We are a bit on a schedule, sorry baby” he said with a lopsided smile. Peter nodded, “yeah, no, of course. Let me just put these in water”, he said, and Steve nodded. They both went directly to the kitchen for Peter to place his flowers in a big mason jar since he didn’t really own any vases, then left his flat.

“Steve?” said Peter as soon as they got in the car. “Yes?” asked Steve fondly. “Can you please tell me what about those flowers made you think of me?”, he asked with a little smirk, and Steve laughed softly. “I know it’s cheesy”, he said, and Peter shook his head, “it’s not! I love it. Please tell me”, he said with a little chuckle, holding his hand. Steve was looking at the road and turned to look at him quickly to smile at him, then turned again. 

“Well… the daisy’s because you’re both dainty and… like, pure, I guess?” he said with a chuckle, and Peter chuckled, too. “I am?”, he said, and Steve nodded. “Yeah, you have the purest soul, like a puppy, or a daisy”, he said simply, and Peter felt a little blush coming to his face. “Mmm, you’re sweet”, he said warmheartedly, squeezing his hand a little. Steve smiled at him again.

“The pink flower… I just thought it was gorgeous, and different. It kind of looks like a rose but it’s not, and I liked that”, he said. Peter smiled softly, “do you know its name?”, he asked, and Steve nodded, “I do now, it’s a Peony. They told me it’s one of the most wanted ones because they’re so pretty”, he said. Peter stared at him for a bit, his heart had started racing and his face was blushing even more. “So obviously that one’s because you’re gorgeous as well”, he said with a warm smile. Peter smiled at him too.

“I’m not sure if I can take the third one. I’m overwhelmed with how freaking sweet you are right now”, he said after a few seconds with a little chuckle, not knowing what to do with himself. Steve laughed softly and took his hand to kiss his knuckles, “well, you asked”, he said, causing Peter to giggle. 

“Okay. Alright, what about the sunflower?”, he asked, already smiling. Steve stayed quiet for a few seconds, looking at the road with a tiny, blink and you miss it smile. “That was the first one I chose. I think it’s because you feel like summer, if that makes sense”, he said. Peter stared, and it made sense, but he didn’t really know what to say; he wanted Steve to keep talking. He looked so handsome and sweet, and he thought he wouldn’t mind staying in that car with him forever.

Steve turned to look at him briefly and smiled, Peter returning the smile softly. “why am I like summer?”, he asked, and Steve’s smile grew a little. “You’re warm, inviting, and cheerful, and you make everyone happy”, he said with a little shrug. Peter’s blush crept all the way down to his chest. He wasn’t really used to being praised, much less by a man like Steve. 

“I think that’s the most romantic thing anyone has ever said to me”, he said after a bit, and Steve chuckled. “This is literally the best date ever and we’re only on the way there”, he added, making Steve laugh warmly. “You deserve the best, Peter”, he said, squeezing his hand, and turning to look at him. Peter felt like he melted a little right there in his seat. “You do, too”, he said, and he meant it. He wasn’t sure if he was going to make the cut, but he was for sure going to try his best. Steve winked at him and said, “thank you”, softly. 

“So, where are we going?”, asked Peter after a bit, noticing they were driving into Brooklyn. Steve looked at him and said, “well, last week when we were visiting my mom I saw something that I thought would be fun to do together”, he said with a little smile, then added, “you’ll see as soon as we get there”. Peter smiled at him, “I can’t wait”, he said, eagerly. 

It took them a bit, but as soon as they arrived and Steve parked the car, Peter realized where they were going. “Oh my god, we’re going to a fair?”, he asked excitedly, and could see Steve got a bit nervous. “I love it!”, he added, just in case it hadn’t been clear. Steve sighed with relief, “I’m so glad, I was prepared for you to hate it and we could go somewhere else”, he said, but Peter laughed and shook his head, going over the seat to kiss his lips softly. He didn’t intend the kiss to be as evocative as it turned out to be, but he had been wanting to kiss him since the whole flowers thing, and it added up. With a soft little moan, he moved away, leaving Steve looking a bit flustered. 

“So, I take it I did something right?”, he asked warmly, causing Peter to chuckle. “Not something, everything”, he answered, and they shared a soft smile. Steve rubbed their noses together, “come on, let me take you to the fair before I change my mind”, he said a bit suggestively, causing Peter to giggle before he nodded and said “mmkay”. 

Steve left the car and Peter knew by now that he should wait for Steve to open the door for him, especially if they were on a date. He had never met, let alone dated, someone so gentlemanly before, so he was always a bit surprised whenever Steve did stuff like that, but was getting used to it and he genuinely loved it. It made him feel special. “Thank you”, said Peter as he left the car, and Steve held his hand as soon as they started walking towards the fair. Even though it was their first official date, Peter felt so much at home with him that he sometimes felt like they’d been together for ages. 

It was a very cute, vintage-like fair, with food, games, and a Ferris wheel. “Right, so what would you like to do first? Are you hungry?”, asked Steve as they stood in the middle of the fair, and Peter felt a bit like a child because he was too excited and wanted to do everything. He looked around a bit before answering, “I don’t know! I want to play but I’m also a bit hungry”, he said, looking up at Steve, who smiled endearingly. 

“That’s okay, sweetheart, we can do everything you want – he said, running his thumb through Peter’s cheek softly - How about we get a snack, we go to a couple of games and then we have one of those hot dogs, they look amazing”, he said gesturing at a stand near them.

The way Steve answered him reminded Peter a bit of the way he sometimes spoke to Sharon, giving him all the _daddy vibes_ that always made him a bit thirsty, especially when they were directed at him. He felt himself softening a bit under Steve’s gentle touch, and closed his eyes for a second to enjoy it. “Yeah, sounds great”, he answered, placing his hand on Steve’s stomach. He missed the sensation of his hard abs, since he was wearing a thick knit sweater, and Peter vaguely thought he was glad he hadn’t worn one too at the end, since he didn’t pull those off nearly as good as Steve did; he looked yummy in absolutely everything.

Steve smiled at him and nodded, “okay then, let’s get a snack and then you choose the first game”, he said, and Peter beamed at him. They bought some popcorn and ate it as they looked around and planned the night; first they got on a ride, which wasn’t scary but was a perfect opportunity to sit up close to Steve and feel protected by him. Then, Steve chose the shooting game to try and win something for Peter. He did, of course, and they chose a little plush bunny that reminded them of Sharon.

“Sharon would absolutely love it here”, said Peter as they sat on a bench that had a great view towards the river and the Brooklyn bridge to eat their hot dogs. “I know… I feel a bit guilty that we are here without her, but we can bring her next week”, said Steve with a little shrug, and Peter smiled at him. “Yeah, let’s not tell her we came”, he said with a chuckle, and Steve nodded, agreeing. “Yup. Some things are better left unsaid when you have a five-year-old”, he said light-heartedly. 

“I love it though, being here with just you. You chose the perfect place”, said Peter before he took a big bite, making Steve chuckle. “I’m glad you like it, I thought it would be fun. Next time I can take you to a fancy restaurant though, so we don’t have to eat on a bench”, he said with a little laugh, and Peter laughed too. “What are you talking about? Look at our view, it’s the best in New York. And these are amazing”, he said with a reassuring wink. 

Steve beamed at him, “you’re right”, he said, pensively. “So we’re going to the Ferris wheel after, yeah?”, he asked after a bit, and Peter nodded, excitedly. “I haven’t been in one for ages. I remember I used to be scared of heights before, but after being in one for the first time I kinda love them ever since”, said Peter, remembering.

Steve shook his head a bit, “I’m glad, because I’m not a very big fan of heights”, he said, and Peter rose his eyebrows, “what? Steve Rogers is actually afraid of something?”, he asked teasingly, and Steve chuckled, “indeed, and not only of heights”, he said with a smirk. Peter giggled, “what else are you afraid of?”, he asked amusedly, and Steve shrugged. “You’ll have to find out with time. This one was for free”, he said, winking at him. Peter chuckled again, “I will. And don’t worry, I’ll protect you up there”, he said, poking his arm. Steve nodded and smiled, “I’m counting on it”.

They kept talking for a while before they decided to go stand in line for the Ferris wheel, waiting for their turn. “Are you sure you want to do it? We don’t have to”, asked Peter as their turn was getting closer. Steve answered, “yeah, of course, don’t worry – he ran his hand through Peter’s arm reassuringly – I’m not _scared_ scared, heights just get me a bit nervous, is all, but I’ll enjoy the view. And the company”, he added with a smile. Peter nodded and smiled at him too.

They got in their seats and as the wheel started to move, Steve took his hand softly, and Peter rested his head on his shoulder; he loved the feeling of Steve’s big body supporting him. “Wow, this beats the view from the bench”, he said with a little chuckle as they kept moving up, and Steve chuckled too, “it certainly does. It looks amazing”, he answered, then as they were higher up, the wheel stopped moving for the people to enjoy the view for a few minutes. 

Peter thought it was good luck that their spot was so good, and was going to say so when he felt Steve’s hand tighten up a bit and his breath get a bit deeper. He turned to look at Steve and said “everything okay?”, since he looked a bit anxious. Steve smiled and nodded, then turned to look at him, “yeah, don’t worry sweetie. I’m great”. Peter knew he was trying not to show he was feeling a bit nervous about the height, so he only nodded and, trying to help by soothing him, he took his hand and kissed his knuckles softly.

“You look really handsome tonight - he said, looking up at Steve – it beats even this view of the city”, he added, and Steve chuckled, looking immediately more relaxed. He turned to look at Peter and said a soft “thank you”, with a gorgeous look in his eyes that made Peter’s stomach twirl a little with thrill. “You look gorgeous – he said, getting close to him to peck his nose, making Peter gasp softly with tenderness – and you also look really hot”, he added, against his lips. 

Peter chuckled nervously, and wanted to thank him but Steve closed the gap between their lips in a soft, warm kiss before he could say anything. Steve placed his hand on Peter’s cheek, then moved it to the back of his neck, running his fingers through his hair softly as he kissed him. Peter felt himself melting into the seat and into Steve’s touch and mouth; the way Steve kissed drove him absolutely crazy. He was firm and soft at the same time, and he seemed to always know what to do and when to do it to keep Peter on edge or to take the kiss to the next level, making him feel safe and hot and loving at the same time.

Right before the kiss got a bit too heated, Steve moved away slowly, looking into Peter’s eyes right away, and smiled softly at him. Peter returned the smile hazily, and catching his breath too, he kissed Steve’s cheek, then his neck, feeling a bit too tempted to bite and lick and just moan into that delicious skin, but got himself together and took a deep breath, turning to look back at him.

“How long is your babysitter staying tonight?”, he asked, and Steve rose his eyebrows softly, obviously not expecting that question. “Uhm, she’s staying until around midnight and 1 a.m. I said I’d call – he answered- Why, babe?” he added with a little smirk. Peter, already feeling a bit warmer than normal, felt his stomach twirl again with the sound of Steve’s voice calling him babe. He absolutely loved it. He shrugged, smirking a little too. “I just wanted to know how much longer we have”, he said, and Steve smiled. “It’s only 7:30, don’t worry. That’s why I wanted to meet a bit early”. 

Peter nodded, “good thinking. Maybe we can stay in the fair for another hour or so, and then we can go back to mine, if you want - he said, knowing he was being a bit obvious, but whatever. He placed his hand on Steve’s chest, running it down softly - We could have a drink, maybe watch a movie”, he said, looking up at him in a way that he hoped was at least a bit sexy. Steve smirked at him in that charming, devilish way that made Peter weak in the knees and nodded. “I’d love that”, he said a bit hoarsely, making Peter smile a bit nervously.

The wheel started moving again, surprising them out of their heated trance with a gasp and a soft laugh, and then it stopped again for a few more minutes on the way down. They held hands as they looked at the city, and Peter thought briefly how much he loved being there with Steve, how safe he felt. 

“So, what are you afraid of, Pete?”, asked Steve, making Peter chuckle. “Spiders”, he said after a couple of seconds, turning to look at him. Steve chuckled, looking endeared, and just said, “you’re cute”, kissing his hand softly. Peter squinted at him with a smile, “don’t make fun of me, mister”, he said, making Steve laugh, “I’m not! I just think it’s cute”, he said with a shrug. Peter scoffed, “they’re dangerous! And creepy, with their multiple legs and eyes… ugh”, he said, shaking it off. Steve chuckled, “they are, you’re right – he said, kissing his shoulder lovingly – I’ll protect you from all spiders, don’t worry”, he said, and Peter chuckled, answering “mmkay, I’m counting on it”, lightheartedly.

The wheel moved again, and this time it went all the way back down. They left their seats joyfully and decided to go to a few more rides, buy a little bag of churros and then play a couple more games while eating those, until it got a bit too cold, and it was the perfect timing for their plan to go back to Peter’s. In the whole ride back home, Peter had in the back of his head the fact that they were going to, finally, be alone in a whole apartment. His stomach twirled and his heart raced excitedly every time he thought of it,

When they arrived to Peter’s flat, he gave Steve a little tour. Even though it was a tiny place since he lived by himself, he always tried to keep it nice and cozy, and he had made a special effort this time since he assumed they would be at his for a while. Steve was, of course, a great guest; he told Peter he loved what he’d done with the place and asked to hear about some of the things he had on display, like pictures, posters or some of the models he’d made in high school and college.

As he was getting a couple of beers from the fridge, Steve kept looking around. “So, you actually made these?”, asked Steve, looking carefully at his shelf of displayed models, and he sounded impressed. Peter looked at him from behind the kitchen bar and chuckled, “yeah, why?”, he asked, then moved back to the living room and handed Steve his beer. Steve took it and said with a sided smile, “wow, I forget you’re an actual genius”, getting close to him and placing his hand on Peter’s back. Peter blushed and scoffed, “I’m not a genius”, he said, but Steve rolled his eyes lovingly and shook his head. 

“You’re incredibly smart – he said, kissing his jaw softly, then moved to the other side of his jaw and kissed it too – and it’s really sexy”, he added. Peter gulped; he’d never been told his intelligence was anything else but useful, and sometimes even undesirable, when he was much younger and thought being smart was not good since people called you a nerd. He agreed with Steve, though; he did think smart people were sexy, but he’d never thought of himself like that.

“It’s sexy?”, he asked with a small, amused smile, feeling a bit lame, but he didn’t care. Steve chuckled warmly, still close. “It really is. You just keep getting more and more irresistible, Pete”, he said against his mouth, his hand still in his lower back, pressing him softly against his body. Peter’s breath hitched with that comment, and closed his eyes to take a deep breath before opening them a bit hazily and getting on his tiptoes to kiss Steve.

He meant to kiss him gently and shortly, but it turned slightly hasty after a bit; he was well aware that he couldn’t help himself now that he was allowed to kiss and touch him. Steve stopped the kiss gently and just whispered, “god”, with a little chuckle. He took a deep breath and moved his beer in between them, looking for Peter’s to clink them together and said “cheers” good-naturedly, looking a bit warm. Peter chuckled too and said “cheers”, as well, smiling up at him. “Right, so… movie, you said?”, asked Steve, letting go of his back softly and taking a sip of his beer. 

Peter bit his lip briefly before answering, “uhm, yeah, I mean, it was just an idea -he said a bit pensively - …It was mainly just an excuse to get you in my flat, actually”, he added with a little laugh, being honest. Steve laughed and kissed his cheek, “there’s no need for an excuse to get me here, silly”, he said, and Peter shrugged playfully, “Well, I didn’t want to risk it. But we could watch something on Netflix if you’d like”, he said, and Steve nodded, “yeah, sure. We can finally watch something together that’s not kids TV”.

Peter chuckled as he took Steve’s hand and walked towards the couch, “that’s true”, he said. He was secretly very excited to get to freely cuddle up against him while watching something. They sat on the couch and looked at the menu for a while until they decided for an old-timey movie. 

“I think you’re the first person your age I know that likes old Hollywood movies”, said Steve as it started, and Peter chuckled, “so how many 23-year-olds do you watch movies with?”, he asked teasingly, and Steve chuckled too, “touché. None, really, but you know what I mean”, he said with a little shrug, smiling at him. Peter winked at him to let him know he was teasing, “I’m only joking. I don’t think I know any people my age or your age that watch these, actually, but yeah, I like them. My uncle loved them and we used to watch them together since I was a kid”, he said. 

Steve nodded and smiled. “Yeah, same with my dad – he said – good, I love it. Another thing we can do together”, he added, and Peter beamed at him. “Just when I thought you couldn’t get any more perfect”, he said with a flirty smile as he moved towards Steve to kiss his shoulder softly and then rest his head on it. Steve smiled back and bit his lip a bit bashfully. 

The movie had been on for about 15 minutes, but Peter couldn’t really concentrate. He was too excited about having Steve there, just for him, and even though he really wanted to just sit down and enjoy the movie, he was not being able to do so. His head was resting on Steve’s shoulder, and his whole body was cuddled up against his. He’d placed his hand on Steve’s arm, and couldn’t help to move it every couple of minutes to just enjoy the sensation of his strong arms underneath his sweater. 

His mind kept traveling to a couple of days ago, with random, hot images of Steve on top of him, jerking them both off, or him laying down on Steve’s bed and taking him in his mouth… whenever those came up, he kept fidgeting in his place and breathing a bit deeper to try and calm his body’s reactions. 

“Honey, I’m a bit warm, I’ll just take this off, yeah?”, said Steve softly, and Peter moved away a little, “yeah, sorry, I’m all over you”, he said with a soft laugh. Steve snorted with a little smirk, “don’t be sorry about that”, he said sexily as he removed his sweater. He was wearing a white, long sleeved and very tight shirt underneath, and Peter’s mouth literally watered with the view. He felt himself blush a little when Steve looked at him after removing it and smiled knowingly at him; “there, much better”, he said, then placed his arm around Peter’s waist and pulled him softly against him to let him settle down again.

Peter arranged his position, fully unable to pay attention to the movie but not really caring at all; he was watching the screen but had no clue what was happening. His curled legs were mostly on top of Steve’s lap, and he placed his hand on Steve’s chest this time, running slow circles with his fingertips and then moving it to his stomach.

Steve fidgeted in his seat too after a couple of minutes of Peter’s soft touch, and he heard him breathe slightly deeper. Steve’s hand that had been resting on Peter’s waist moved under his shirt to caress his skin, making Peter’s lower back arch a little with the sensation; “sorry, is my hand cold?”, asked Steve softly when peter fidgeted, and Peter shook his heath, looking up at him. “No, I just… liked it”, he said with a nervous little laugh, and Steve smiled at him. “Your hands are always warm and cozy, actually”, he added, getting a bit closer to him and placing his head in the crook of his neck, his cheek resting on his chest. 

Steve just chuckled warmly, and then his hand traveled a bit higher up Peter’s shirt, caressing his back, then moving it to the front and caressing his stomach softly. “I love how soft your skin is”, he said, and Peter was already a bit flustered with his warm touch, but Steve praising him was apparently a big turn on for him, since that simple comment made him moan just so. Of course, it was paired with the soft touch of Steve’s hand, and with the sensation of being curled up against Steve’s big, amazing body.

Peter moved his hand from Steve’s stomach back to his chest and sort of cupped one of his pecs gently, squeezing it a little and rubbing his nipple with his thumb over his shirt. “Thanks. I love how hard you are”, he said huskily, and Steve raised an eyebrow with a little smirk. Peter heard it right after he said it, and chuckled a bit nervously, “I mean your muscles”, he clarified with a little blush. Steve laughed softly, causing Peter to laugh too. 

“Mmm – said Steve with a soft, long exhale - So…just my muscles?”, he asked a bit quietly with an impish look, taking Peter’s hand in his and slowly moving it down towards his crotch. Peter’s breath hitched when he felt Steve’s hardening member in his hand, and felt instantly hot. He shook his head and bit his lower lip in a loss of words. Steve smiled sexily at him and caught Peter’s lower lip in between his teeth right after he’d let it loose. 

He pulled at it gently and then licked it, causing Peter to moan straightaway. He kissed him slowly and deeply, as if he was trying to savor every single part of Peter’s mouth, tongue, his lips, and Peter was savoring all of it too. As Peter’s hand was softly massaging Steve over his jeans, Steve’s other hand arrived on Peter’s leg and moved slowly to his butt, squeezing it a bit hungrily. Peter moaned and moved his leg over Steve’s searching for some contact, but the position didn’t really allow it, so he pushed himself onto Steve’s lap, sitting on him and immediately feeling a wave of pleasure as his crotch landed on Steve’s.

Steve groaned under Peter and muttered “mmm, yes”, grabbing his ass with his both hands promptly. He pulled Peter’s body towards his and slowly thrust up against him, making Peter moan, and he did a bit more loudly than they were used to. “God, yes – said Steve eagerly – that’s exactly what I want, baby”, he added huskily as he started removing Peter’s shirt from the bottom to the top buttons. “What thing?”, asked Peter, flustered, resting his arms on Steve’s shoulders and moving up and down just so.

“Hearing you moan loudly like that – he said, pausing to kiss Peter’s stomach and chest as soon as he’d unbuttoned his shirt, then moved up to his neck, kissing it openly – it makes me so fucking hot”, he said against his ear, and Peter could do nothing but grunt as he placed his own hand on the back of Steve’s head, running it through his hair eagerly. Steve rarely ever cursed, so when he did it was really hot, especially if he whispered it into his ear. He felt a wave of warmth and want throughout his whole body. 

“Steve, please”, he said, not knowing what he was asking for, really. “Please what, sweetheart? What do you want?”, asked Steve hotly, moving to face Peter. He looked so good, and those amazing blue eyes looking at him so intently, so lovingly and yet with so much want, made him shiver all the way down to his core. “You, all of you”, he said softly, hoping Steve knew what he meant. Steve nodded, and took a deep breath before kissing him again, running his hands through his bare back.

“I want all of you, too”, he said in between the kiss, and Peter nodded. “You can have me, babe”, he said, his voice sounding huskier than he intended it to. Steve bit his own lip, looking flustered, his cheeks a bit red. “Can I take you to your room?”, he asked, and Peter nodded again. Steve placed his hands on Peter’s ass and stood up, taking Peter with him. Peter gasped, holding tight to Steve’s shoulders and giggled a bit nervously. Even if he’d carried him like that the other day, he was still bewildered by it in the best of ways.

“I love that you can carry me so easily”, said Peter against Steve’s lips as he was walking towards Peter’s room. Steve smirked a bit, “yeah, it makes training completely worth it”, he said, placing him gently on the bed. Peter smirked too, pulling him on top of him, “I think there’s many other reasons that make your training completely worth it, baby”, he said, kissing him softly and starting to remove Steve’s shirt. 

“Yeah? What else?”, he asked with a flirtatious smile, helping Peter with the shirt and tossing it aside, then placing himself on top of him again. Peter moaned softly as soon as he saw Steve’s naked torso, running a hand through his arm, “like these biceps of yours - he said a bit hungrily, squeezing it -and the way your veins pop out a little”, he added, running a finger along one of them. Steve smiled and kissed his lips softly, “mmm, and your pecs”, said Peter in between their kiss, touching one of them, making Steve chuckle. 

“You know how I feel about your body”, said Steve warmly, moving to kiss his neck and lowering his kisses down to his clavicle, then his chest. Peter moaned softly as Steve caught his nipple in his mouth, sucking on it a little. “I do?”, asked Peter playfully. He did, but he wanted to hear it again.

Steve chuckled, looking up at him with a cute smile, then continued kissing down his stomach. “You’re such a babe”, said Steve hotly, causing Peter to smile and bite his lip. He started to undo Peter’s jeans, his breath quickening as soon as he unzipped them, but Steve turned to look up at him before pulling them down. Peter smiled timidly at him as a green light, and Steve smiled back reassuringly, slowly pulling his pants and underwear down and removing them completely. 

He was fully naked, and Steve looked at his body for a few seconds with a hungry look in his face before he moved down to his crotch. “Your dick’s so perfect”, he said closely to it, and Peter didn’t expect that, but the praise definitely caused a reaction in him. Steve placed his hand on the base of it and pumped it up and down slowly, making Peter moan deeply.

“You think?”, he said after a bit, and Steve nodded. “And I bet it tastes amazing, too”, he said, looking up at him right before he put it in his mouth, slowly and deeply, making Peter moan loudly with how good that felt. Steve moaned into it too, and the humming made it feel even better. Peter cursed under his breath as he watched Steve, who looked sexier than ever, and couldn’t help to moan every time his tongue twirled around the tip, then went down and back up. 

He placed his hands on Steve’s head to caress his hair, and then pulled him back up after a few minutes. “God, you’re so good”, he said against his lips, and Steve only smiled sexily at him as he caught his breath in between a warm, wet kiss. Peter started undoing Steve’s pants, who helped him to remove them easily, along with his underwear, too, tossing them next to the bed.

“Mmm, there it is”, half-moaned, half-said Peter as he looked down and took Steve’s erection in his hand, pumping up and down softly a few times, enjoying the delicious grunt that came from Steve’s throat. “Fuck, babe, yes”, mumbled Steve against Peter’s lips, his hips reacting and seeking his touch. 

The fact that they were going to have sex for the first time, very soon, suddenly hit Peter. To say he was excited and as hot as he’d ever been before was an understatement, but he was also just a tiny bit worried, and he knew himself very well to know that he couldn’t just ignore it and go on or he wouldn’t fully enjoy it. 

“Steve?”, said Peter softly after a bit, making up his mind, gently moving his hand away from Steve’s dick and resting it on his hipbone. “Yeah?”, asked Steve, looking hotly at him. Peter took a deep breath before speaking, and his voice sounded a bit trembly. “I’m… I really want to do this, but I’m a bit nervous – he said quietly - I’ve never been with a _man_ before”, he added, and felt himself blushing.

Steve’s eyebrows furrowed a little, “what do you mean?” he asked gently, but he looked a bit concerned, too. Peter shook his head, “I mean, I have been with guys, but not with a man like you – he said, running his hand through Steve’s bearded cheek, then placing it on his strong neck- Not one that looks like _this_ , that can… you know, carry me or hold me down, and take care of me the way you can”. He bit his lip as soon as he finished talking, looking up at Steve’s eyes.

Steve looked at him for a couple of seconds before he smiled tenderly, “you’re so precious, Pete”, he said, kissing his lips gently, then his cheek. Peter blushed again, but smiled softly. “And what worries you about that, baby?”, he asked, looking into his eyes again. Peter breathed in and out softly, choosing his words.

“That it might not be as good or exciting for you, because I’m not as experienced, I think”, he said, and even though it was a bit of an awkward topic, he felt really safe speaking to Steve about it. Steve’s eyebrows rose, then he chuckled. “What? No, Pete, sweetheart, trust me – he ran his finger through Peter’s cheek – just the way you touch me and look at me is more exciting than anything I’ve ever had before, and you’ve already shown me what you can do and it’s… god… I can’t even imagine how good making love to you is going to be”, he said, his voice a bit hoarse, but tender.

Peter breathed in and out deeply and smiled softly at him, running his hands through his hair and pulling him into a slow, deep kiss. Steve moved his hips to create some friction, making Peter moan lightly. “Also, it’s the biggest turn on for me to be able to hold you down and take care of you, as you said, so don’t worry about me… - he said hotly, interrupting their kiss and placing some little kisses along his jaw – you’re in good hands, okay, baby?”, he said, looking up at him. There were the daddy vibes all over again, sending a shiver down Peter’s spine and all the way to his dick. That was all he needed to hear, really.

“Yes, sir”, he said softly and flirtatiously, and Steve reacted to that with a grunt that turned into a sexy smirk. He moved his hand underneath Peter’s body to cup one of his butt-cheeks, and after a couple of good squeezes, he traced his fingertips ever so lightly right in between, his middle finger searching delicately. Peter’s breath hitched with the sensation, and Steve searched for his lips to kiss him softly for a few seconds before he moved his hand in between their mouths to lick his finger, then moved it back to Peter’s ass.

Peter’s hips reacted immediately as soon as Steve’s wet finger found his entrance, moaning into Steve’s mouth as his long finger entered slowly. “Fuck, Steve, yes”, he said eagerly against his lips, wanting more already. Steve moaned too, kissing Peter a bit more deeply as he explored with his hand, adding another finger after a few minutes. Their kissing turned much more passionate and their bodies were moving in a way that allowed their erections to rub hotly against each other while Steve fingered him and it was suddenly too good, too much for Peter, feeling like he could come at any second.

“Mmm god, Steve, wait” he said huskily, stopping their kiss to catch his breath and moving Steve’s hips away slightly, although his fingers were still inside him. Steve looked puzzled and deliciously ruffled as he looked at Peter, “you’re okay, babe?”, he asked hotly. Peter nodded, smiling at him, “yeah, it’s just too good”, he said, and thrust his hips slowly again. Steve smiled back and nodded too, “you are”.

Peter bit his lower lip and moaned lowly, caused by a movement Steve did with his hand. “Please fuck me”, he said hotly against his lips, and felt his cheeks burning immediately. Steve groaned and thrust his hips deliciously, reacting to Peter’s words. He could only say “yeah?” in a loss of words, and Peter nodded. “I need you, babe”, he said eagerly, causing Steve to moan again and curse under his breath as he gently removed his fingers.

“I need you too, baby”, said Steve warmly against Peter’s jaw in between kisses, “I’ll fuck you so good”, he added huskily, making Peter groan with his words. He’d dreamed about this type of talk and situation so many times by himself that he couldn’t believe it was actually happening. He ran his hands along Peter’s legs to pull them up, bending them as he arranged their positions. Peter’s heart was racing, and he’d never felt so turned on in his life. Steve looked like the personification of sex as he kneeled on the mattress in front of him and placed the tip of his dick at Peter’s entrance, both of them moaning immediately with the sensation.

He moved it a bit to let it enter soft and slow, and as soon as the first couple of inches were in, Peter moaned loudly, not being able to hold it back. Steve grunted as he placed himself on top of Peter again, and looked focused as he moved in slowly, inch by inch. Peter whined a little because of the slight pain, squeezing Steve’s nape. 

“Are you okay?”, asked Steve softly, stopping, and Peter nodded, “yeah, yes, please go on… it’s just so big, I had never…”, he managed to say in between pain and pleasure, but didn’t finish the sentence since he thought it was enough for Steve to get the point. Steve was breathing deeply and continued to move slowly, but managed to smile at him and say, “It’ll get so good really soon, I promise babe – he kissed his lips warmly, moaning into Peter’s mouth - you’re doing great”, he added hotly.

Peter nodded, “you feel so good already”, he said, and Steve smiled sexily at him, “you feel incredible, so tight”, he said, making Peter moan. As soon as Steve was fully in, he started thrusting his hips slowly and softly, for Peter to get used to it. He’d never had sex with someone that was Steve’s size before, nor used a toy like it either, so he was getting accustomed to it. It was a real good type of pain, though. 

Steve was kissing him deeply, caressing his body all over, and that made it more manageable and so much more pleasurable. With every movement, Peter’s body reacted a little more, and it only took a few minutes before the pain was gone and it was all just deep pleasure, so his hips were already moving to Steve’s rhythm too, which was a bit deeper and faster now. Steve was right, it got really good, really quick.

“Better now?”, asked Steve teasingly as Peter moved his hips, searching for more friction. Peter smiled into their kiss, “mmhm”, he only managed to mumble in between moans. Steve looked more confident now that Peter was obviously familiarized with it; he started moving his hips in a perfect, heated rhythm, and in ways Peter had never experienced before, making him moan loudly and search for his mouth hungrily.

“Fuck, Pete, you take it so good - grunted Steve, moving to kiss and bite Peter’s neck – do you like it, baby?” he added hotly against his ear. Peter moaned and bit his lip, enjoying those words. He loved some dirty talk and he was way too happy to learn that Steve did too. “Mhm, you’re so good babe – he said gruffly – I love your big cock”, he added, and heard Steve moan lowly, his hips reacting too, earning Peter a deep thrust.

“Fuck”, repeated Steve under his breath, moving to kiss Peter’s lips, then looking into Peter’s eyes and down to scan his body tantalizingly, stopping to look at how their joined hips looked as they moved, then up to his eyes again. Peter gulped, feeling suddenly very hot with how Steve was looking at him and how good the faster movements felt. “You’re so hot”, said Steve, then slowed down and deepened his movements, both of them moaning with the change, “and so gorgeous”, he added, then kissed him again, mirroring the rhythm of his body with the one of his lips and tongue, and Peter was feeling almost dizzy with pleasure.

After a while of kissing and experimenting, some more praising and dirty words, Steve kneeled again and changed his angle to thrust in a way that felt different and wonderful, but then one of them felt like heaven. Peter moaned loudly and cursed in surprise, and Steve hit his sweet spot again a bit eagerly. “Oh my god, Steve yes”, he moaned, making Steve moan too. He came back down to Peter and kissed him eagerly, thrusting into him once more. Peter whimpered and said, “yes, right there, please”, a bit desperately, and Steve smirked sexily, “yeah? You like it there, baby?”, he asked as he hit his spot once more, right before Peter just said a faint “yes” and felt his world going a bit dark, his toes curling, and heard himself moan Steve’s name within waves of pleasure.

He heard Steve moaning too, and felt him moving in the most delicious way as they rode their orgasm together. He’d never felt anything like it before, and it took them a while, Peter didn’t really know how long that was, to catch their breath and come back to their senses. With his eyes closed, he felt Steve’s lips softly gracing his neck and traveling with sweet, soft kisses up to his jaw and finally his lips, which he welcomed happily. He pulled out of Peter gently as they kissed, and he must’ve known it was a bit of an awkward feeling since he placed his hand on Peter’s hip to stroke it caringly as he did.

They kissed lazily for a bit before Steve threw himself next to Peter, grunting a little. Peter smiled at him, “that was…” and he took a deep breath, because he couldn’t find a word that made justice to how it had been. Steve waited and smiled too, then completed the sentence, “crazy good”, he said sexily, and Peter nodded. “Crazy good, and better than that”, he said, his voice sounding a bit rough. Steve chuckled and ran his thumb through Peter’s cheek, looking intently at him. Peter closed his eyes to savor the touch, then opened them again to enjoy the view. He took a good look at Steve’s angel-like face, then down at his body, his stomach stained with Peter’s cum, which made his stomach twirl a little with want all over again. 

He gulped and looked back into Steve’s eyes, then received a soft, deep kiss as his sides, his back and his ass were being caressed by Steve’s big, warm hand, his big body as close to his as it could be. “Mmm…I want to stay like this forever”, said Peter softly in between kisses, and Steve chuckled softly. “Me too”, he said, then rubbed their noses together. “That was amazing, baby - he added after a bit – I want to do it all over again”, he said warmly, and Peter giggled softly. 

“If you give me a few minutes I’ll be ready for round two”, said Peter teasingly, running a soft finger along Steve’s beard. Steve chuckled, “mmm, being 23”, he said, causing Peter to laugh. “Oh, come on captain – he said playfully – I’m sure there’s enough stamina in there for a whole night”, he added flirtatiously, gesturing at Steve’s body. Steve chuckled softly, giving Peter a look that made him shiver a little. “Is that a challenge?” he asked, provocatively. 

Peter blushed with a soft chuckle, “maybe –he said with a little shrug- although tonight we only have like an hour left, so you’ll have to prove yourself another time”, said Peter light-heartedly. Steve laughed softly and moved to kiss him, pulling at his lower lip very enticingly; “well, that sounds like a challenge too, baby”, he said teasingly, then rolled Peter to his other side so Steve was behind him, and ever so lightly traced his fingertips along Peter’s already half erection, pressing his own against his butt cheeks. 

Peter moaned, loving everything that was happening. “Round two, then?”, asked Steve softly against Peter’s ear, immediately moving to kiss his neck and his shoulder deliciously, to which Peter could only mutter “yes, please”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for your comments and kudos, I love to know that some of you are engaged with this story <3 I'm having the best time writing it!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! let me know what you think about these two boys in love.
> 
> xo


End file.
